The Pet
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Kaldur, once a prince of Atlantis until he gets captured and put on the market as a Pet. He thinks his luck can't get worse until he's bought by Bruce Wayne, a bored billionaire looking for some amusement. Both formidable, who will win in this?
1. Chapter 1

An: Why do I do this to myself? Another plotbunny that won't go away. It's AU- there aren't any Superheroes, but there are powers (even if I limit them a bit.).

Triggers: Dub-con/non-con/ underage/malexmale ect.

Disclaimers: I only own the plot. Obviously.

* * *

><p>In the clear blue waters, he stares up at the light coming through from above. It would be useless to try and swim towards it. After all, the latch is locked and won't be open until feeding time.<p>

Instead, the brown skinned young man turns his head towards the glass plane on the other side where people- men mostly- walk by slowly, observing him with interest.

At this point, he has learned to school his features to a blank empty mask. As long as they do not touch him, he could maintain this.

When he was younger, he used to swim around and around this godsforsaken tank looking for a way out.

Not any more, of course. He's older now. Smarter than that. But it still doesn't stop the feeling buried underneath of wanting to get out. Of wanting to return to the boundless sea again.

He wants to-

_Wonderful_. A black haired man with his black haired son stops in front of the tank _again_. He isn't surprised. Sometimes these strange men do that. These people- land dwellers- are a strange lot like that. Always coming and taking things that don't belong to them.

He misses his home. He misses his family.

He knows he'll never see it again.

Kaldur'ahm- Prince Kaldur'ahm- resigns to this fate as the two walks off.

* * *

><p>The surprise came when he wakes up suddenly, but he can't see and it's disturbingly dry where he is. Wherever he is, he could hear something moving in the darkness and tenses, even though he feels sluggish and impossibly tired.<p>

"So," a young voice- male but the age is hard to tell- "Didn't I tell you they have a great selection of pets?"

Then the blindfold is lifted and Kaldur felt the light assault his eyes for a moment until he closes them tightly. He felt the touch of a hand on his cheek-it's small. Well at least smaller than his own. " He's pretty exotic. I heard he might even be from _Atlantis_."

"Right." The older male voice said with a hint of sarcasm. "Why don't you go play with your own pet, Dick. After all, this one _is_ mine."

"Aw but _Bruce_-" Dick sounds like he's pouting.

Kaldur ventures to look again, blinking rabidly to get his eyes accustomed to this. He could make out the boy- Dick- who is surprisingly young and short. He is indeed pouting at this _Bruce_ before heaving a sigh.

"Fine, but remember to read the pet-manual." Dick leaves striding off to the door, "I think I'll take Wally for a walk."

When the door closes, Kaldur looks up at the man that is his _owner_. Dark haired man with dark eyes, strong chin, not exactly a push over either. In fact everything about the man says he's strong and able to do about anything he wants.

Kaldur clamps down on the ball of fear he tries to keep hidden, but it's hard when his fingers keep _trembling_ ever so finely. He doesn't need to guess what this man will do to him. He's had_ plenty_ of time to allow his imagination to get the better of him and this is no different.

"What's your name?"

Even the man's voice spoke of power. As if he's never been denied anything in his life.

Kaldur thinks this is highly likely given...well..

"I asked you a question."

He tilts his head slightly, watching him in stony silence. He wouldn't give him anything. However, he wonders if he did this, what else would this man do? After all...

"I could name you."

Kaldur's eyes cut back to him, his lips are dry and he's so thirsty. He doesn't want to give this man _anything_ -but what would that get _him_? He needs to know more. He needs a plan.

He_ should_ play along.

"Kaldur'ahm." He answers quietly, still looking from the man to the room.

Bruce raises a brow at this, "Says here you're from Atlantis?" He smiles slightly, "I thought such a thing was a myth. Tell me- are there more of you there?"

"I did not tell those _villains_ where or what Atlantis is." Kaldur grits his teeth, bearing them at him. "What makes you_ think_ I will tell you?"

"I'm simply curious." He smiles slightly. Cute. This pet isn't broken. Maybe that would provide some entertainment until he got bored. "My name is Bruce Wayne-"

"What does it matter what your name is or if you tell me or not?" Kaldur looks away, "You will wish for me to call you 'master' all the same."

Bruce can't help but grin a little. Breaking him would be a pleasure. "Actually, you can call me Bruce. I get enough of that from the other pets and servants around here."

Kaldur tries to resist snorting at that._ Figures_, what man like this wouldn't have several of all these?

"Why would you need me then? You have enough to play with."

"You have quite a tongue on you." Bruce walks over to where Kaldur was kneeling-the Atlantean was dressed only in a shirt and pants. Before, Bruce had seen every inch of him in that tank. Beautifully nude and elegant. Something _exotic_.. He's still surprised he's gotten such a good deal on this kind of rare fine.

He runs his hand along those high cheekbones until Kaldur moves his head away from his touch. Bruce notices other things about this boy. He had gills and webbed hands and feet.

But the most fascinating thing is the tattoo the ran from one arm across the back of his shoulders where it dips at the spine and then to the other arm. On his hands it looks like a childish-or perhaps a caveman's rendering of an eel or a snake.

He finds that interesting enough as his hand wanders down to the dark skinned teen's throat. Gliding along the gills. Beautiful, yes and apparently sensitive because he hears Kaldur gasp softly at the touch.

The seller had said that he was a prince- seeing the clothes he had been captured in- and that he had remained untouched because he kept shocking others.

That was what really interested Bruce.

An_ untouchable_ prince.

An untouchable _defiant_ prince at that.

He stares at him for a long moment, catching the prince's eyes-they were beautiful in color. The color of an oncoming storm at sea.- tilting his chin up more. He runs a thumb along the lower half of those sexy plump lips and imagines exactly what kinds of things could be done with lips like those.

Kaldur's spellbound for a solid moment, he doesn't quite understand his reaction to this land-dweller-this _Bruce Wayne_. He's more arrogant than Garth had been when they were boys.

Still, it doesn't help that he feels something spark- an aching..a longing and the feel of his thumb against his lips made him want to..

He _bites_ him.

Bruce doesn't even draw back, but instead smirks at the Atlantean teen until he lets go. Looks like he needs to train him.

But first-

Bruce walks away from him, leaving Kaldur somewhat dumbfounded at this reaction. Normally they would hit him or something until he shocks them-he can't exactly _completely_ control that- and gets sent back by his owners' family.

But this man is _different_. He just doesn't understand how.

"Alfred, have a room prepared for our latest pet." Bruce says into an intercom on the desk, "And tell Dick to be more discreet when playing with his pets. I do not feel like paying off Kent or Lane again."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: M'kay a note about Personalities and such. What made Bruce Batman was Batman's experience fighting Crime. Since such a thing hasn't occurred, and he didn't go through some of that trauma, he's more _Brucie_ then not. This basically effects everything else in the story. So, I don't want to see any reviews going on about "But..but Batman doesn't act like this!" Same thing with Kaldur. He never became Aqualad but was a pampered prince-even if he was somewhat calm and occasionally 'wise'.

Also, I'm so not gonna lie- Selina Kyle in here is based off of Eartha Kitt's version of Catwoman. (Don't know who she is? Shame on you. Go to youtube right now and look her and her version of Catwoman up. You'll see what I mean.) I loved her version of her. Very sultry in a way. Made me ship Catwoman/Batgirl. Though, There might be a dash of Michelle P.'s version of Catwoman (from the early 90s.).

So, on that note- Oh dear gods please don't be another 30chapter story T_T; !

* * *

><p>It's clinical, that's what Kaldur tells himself as the elder pokes and prods his body and even went as far as drawing his blood.<p>

He wants to believe this because otherwise, he's been restraining himself from snapping the man's neck for touching him in such a way.

_Barbarians_, that's what his uncle, Prince Orm, had often said of the land-dwellers. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but his father, King Orin, had often held similar sentiments.

Why had he wandered off like that?

He should've-

"Master Bruce shall call on you soon." Alfred- that was the man's name- said to him packing up everything, "Until then, enjoy your room."

"I am not allowed out, I see." Kaldur's voice held an edge of sarcasm.

Alfred raises a brow, "Of course not. That would be foolish." He then turns and leaves with his things.

Leaving Kaldur alone in his thoughts as he looks around the room. It is spacious enough- though his tank had been a little bigger then it. He sighs softly to himself, putting on the clothing that is provided for him on the bed.

He frowns looking at the material- it was actually a decent quality- before he puts it back down and explores his surroundings. He looks around and finds it interesting- no light source directly around. There is a window but it's too small for him to even entertain the notion of getting free.

The bathroom is just as bad. No curtains, just a stall, sink and toilet. He doesn't see any towels or other things that would be considered appropriate in a land-dweller's bathroom.

He has to hand it to Wayne.

He's thought of nearly everything.

* * *

><p>Bruce hasn't seen the Atlantean prince since he sent him off with Alfred. At the moment, he was listening to rather dull conversation- gossip really-about Oliver Queen and his pets- he has two of them- and how he treats them almost like children.<p>

"It's rather _unsavory_, don't you think?" The woman-Bruce hadn't even bothered to remember her name- asks him leaning uncomfortably close, "They're pets for a reason, not _children_."

"Even if they look like it." Another -a man who owned something that Bruce was considering taking over just for kicks- said. "After all, if they were then, well, it would be _morally_ bankrupt, now wouldn't it?"

"Either way," the first woman fans herself, "How about you, Brucie? I heard you have a rather _exotic_ one."

"Really?" Others that had been eavesdropping or vaguely listening now came to attention looking at him. "I thought you didn't care for such things?" Different woman of course asked that.

"You ladies should know better." This voice- Bruce knows who this is- came from none other then his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle. As usual, the dark beauty saunters over towards him with an amused look. "Bruce here is a man of many surprises-as long as they're interesting. Isn't that right, _darling_?"

"Miss Kyle." He kisses her hand that she had extended. "I didn't know you were in town. You should've called."

"Perhaps." She always seemed to purr out certain words- like a cat really. "It is just as well, since you seem to be a bit.._preoccupied_."

"So," The other woman-ah, what was her name again?- interrupts with a fake polite smile. "about this pet. They say it's rare- is it?"

Bruce smiles a little, "Indeed he is. Quite a rare gem, I suppose."

"Well what is he?" Selina raises a brow, "I mean after all, you _must_ simply bring him to the pet show party that'll be hosted at Mr. Queen's estate. I've heard he's quite indulgent of them."

Bruce glances from her then away, "Maybe. He'll have to be trained first- you know how rare ones are. They have a mind of their own."

"I'm sure under your care he'll be _docile_ in no time."

* * *

><p>Kaldur's never really seen freckles like his up close before. In fact, he could say with certainty he's never actually seen anyone like <em>Wally<em> before. There's something slightly pleasant yet off about his company.

Oh, and he talks a bit _too_ much.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" He's invading Kaldur's personal space, "Dick bought me one, I could teach you to play and -"

"Exactly, how did you come to be here?" That was what Kaldur really wanted to know. If he was here against his will, then perhaps..?

Wally's green eyes brightens even more- if that's _possible_- before he reaches over and grabs another handful of popcorn he had brought along to share. "Oh that? Dick found me."

"Elaborate." Kaldur doesn't mind that he barely got any of this 'popcorn'. It seems tasty enough though.

"Hm, I got kicked out of my parents' place-long story there- and ended up on the streets. I didn't want to bother my uncle- my aunt just had a baby and all- so I decided to strike out on my own. " He laughs a bit, though there was a dark edge to it. "I didn't do too well, but it changed when I met Dick. I agreed to become his pet." He grins, "It's not that bad. I think Dick actually likes me and I keep him company."

Kaldur watches him, though he couldn't imagine willingly turning himself over to another in such a situation. He would've kept going, made a name for himself somehow.

He doesn't get it. Not really, but what he has learned was that land-dwellers became fond of 'pets'- other people or even creatures- living with them and taking care of them. It was the rich, like usual, that started this 'trend' and now..

Now Kaldur couldn't get out of it even if he _could_ prove he was a prince.

Though, in reality, he was so in name only.

A pained look crosses his face as his thoughts wander back towards Atlantis. He wonders how Tula and Garth were. He wonders if they even miss him. Shifting on the pillows of this room- The Pet room as it was called- he glances around to see if there was anything useful that he could hide on his person to try and get free.

But like his own personal room, there was nothing. He would have to go back to his main plan, unfortunately. Catering to that _man_ until he could try and persuade him to let him out. Or something of that effect.

He seriously would rather not do it.

"Hey, Kal?" Wally waves his hand in front of his face, "Hello~ Anyone home?"

"My apologizes." Kaldur blinks once before looking at him, "I did not mean to wander off."

"No problem, but what's your deal?" Wally glances at the bowl, might need to get Alfred to get them more food. "Every Pet has a story. I know about Roy's and Artemis, they belong to Bruce's friend Oliver Queen. He practically _loves_ pets!" He smiles again with a half dreamy expression, "He always brings food over and his parties are even more fun for us!"

"I do not understand your contentment at this." Kaldur finally gets up and walks around the room as he's done once before, "Do you not miss your freedom? Do you not miss being out there? Making your own decisions about where you will go or what you may wish to do?" He turns towards him frowning, "Why are you _happy_ here?"

"Why _aren't_ you?" The red head plops down on his stomach across the pillows, "I'll admit, I miss doing what I want to do- but you know, what's so great about being 'free' anyway? It has too many worries, you're always uncertain about your next meal and you're not protected against crazy guys that like to pick up strays and kill them just for fun." He stretches, "If anything, I'm _grateful_. I don't have to worry about crap like that and Dick's good to me. So why should I _want_ to leave? Being kept isn't that bad."

Kaldur still has a troubled expression even as he mulls over Wally's explanation. He still couldn't sit well with this, but he turns away again glancing at the flashing screen-a tv- with some colorful characters dancing across it.

Wally licks his fingers, his attention wanders to the tv and he smiles watching one of his favorite shows. After a moment he completely forgot that Kaldur is even in the room as he laughs at one of the character's antics.

"I had a family."

He blinks, turning his head looking at Kaldur, "What?"

Kaldur, though, doesn't look at him but rather at the glowing tank with a species of fish that didn't mind being in there. "I had a family. I am-_was_- a Prince of a nation before I was captured."

"Dude, _seriously_?" Wally sat up, " You? Well..could explain some things there." He's never really spoken to a prince- met some with Dick but never on his own.

"Yes." Kaldur glances at him, "I was captured two years ago. Two years and I have not seen the sea or even a scent of the ocean in the air. Nothing but this.._land's_ scent."

"Where is your kingdom- if you don't mind me asking?" Wally tilts his head a bit, "I mean..obviously you are _so_ not normal."

Kaldur shrugs a little, "It is under the sea's waves. Atlantis-"

"There's no such place." That automatically slipped out of his mouth, "I mean, really. I've read the books and theories, but no one has ever found any evidence of that."

The prince smiles slightly, "It is protected by magic. Outsiders cannot come in without invitation. Thus it remains hidden to all that seeks it."

"Ok, now you're pulling my leg here." Wally shakes his head, "Magic doesn't exist, and if it does-it's science. Everything has a perfectly _rational_ explanation."

Kaldur raises a brow, "I see. Well, if that is so and you are correct in this assumption- then how is it possible that I exist as a testament of such things, Wally?"

"Obviously, you must've come from people that evolved that way." He nods, "It happens to adapt to a new environment and surroundings."

Kaldur simply shook his head, "If that is what you wish to believe, howev-"

He stops talking because the door opens and Dick is there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Wally."

Immediately, like an obedient puppy, the red haired teen is already on his feet to greet his master. "Done with everything already? What do you want to do now?"

Kaldur felt a bit disgusted at this and looks away wishing he could close his ears as well. There is something almost _slavish_ about Wally when it comes to that _man'_s son. Like the sun and moon shone out of the kid's butt or something.

"Yeah, come on, we'll see what there is to do." Dick told him but glances at Kaldur curiously. "Had fun with the new pet?"

"Hm, yeah. Bit of a downer, but hey he'll lighten up with me around." Wally smiles at him as they left. "New game?"

"New game."

Kaldur didn't hear any more then that. He wonders if that would be his fate and finds himself curling his hands into fists. No, he doesn't want to be like that.

That was certainly something that he couldn't abide.

However, he simply cannot stop himself from glancing at the door wondering when that man would show up as well. What sort of games is he going to play with him?

* * *

><p>When Bruce finally sees his pet, he doesn't disturb him quite yet as he watches him sleep for now. At the moment, he ponders how exactly to go about training this willful creature-no matter how polite he sounds. There's something interesting here and from the video cameras placed everywhere in this room and the Pet room, he's certain he'll discover it.<p>

Kaldur turns over in his sleep, sprawled out over the queen size bed, muttering something in his native tongue.

This intrigues Bruce as he moves closer to hear. He's never heard this language before, it almost sounded something like Greek or Latin- a combination of both? Still, even he could tell that the Atlantean was dreaming of someone. Tula had to be a name.

Who's name? A girlfriend's? It sounded like a girl's name.

He wouldn't be surprised if that's the case, but the seller had said he kept this one for nearly two years. That's a long time for anyone to wait. Even so, Bruce felt _no_ compulsion to return this teen to the sea. After all, he paid good money for such a rarity, why _should_ he give that up?

_It's a shame_, he thought looking down on the surprisingly tranquil face, _he doesn't look like this more often._

He doesn't stop himself from kissing him. This, of course, wakes Kaldur enough to know that something different has happened and someone was there.

But he's never been kissed like this before. He blinks his eyes a few times, even has his heartbeats began to increase and he felt the warm stirrings of lust in his loins, adjusting them to the low light to make out Bruce's figure. His first response was to push him away- and he was trying to but part of him wanted this. Wanted to know what would happen if he lets this continue.

Kaldur could feel his hand running down his side to his thighs, the kiss becomes more intense to the point that he literally moans and his fingers wrap around the shirt that Bruce is wearing at the moment.

He simply couldn't understand why he was reacting like this. This man had bought him. He wasn't going to set him free any time soon.

So why was it that thoughts of Tula _never_ inspired this kind of feeling in him, yet this_ man_ did?

It is confusing, it's strange and to be frank with himself, he's a bit horrified at how much he wants this. He doesn't want to believe that that was his voice making that sound with his hips grinding hhard against the man's hand that kept squeezing and stroking his harden flesh like that.

He gasps, with his mouth free for the moment as Bruce's lips found his throat-his neck where the very sensitive gills were- and nibbles there. Kaldur nearly rips the man's shirt at that, shuddering between his body and the bed. He _can't_ believe this. He really couldn't but every touch, lick and nibble is slowly driving _him_ out of his_ mind_ at the moment. His hips move against Bruce's hand, trying to find some sort of release from this tension that wound him up so tightly.

"Ask for it." Bruce mutters by his ear.

Half driven out of his mind by want, he still looks at him with lustful defiant eyes, "No."

"Too proud to beg?" Bruce nips his ear, "Are you sure about that, Kaldur?"

With his breath caught in his throat at the hard squeeze Bruce gave him, Kaldur turns his head slightly, swallowing, "A Prince _never_ begs. It is _beneath_ him."

Though he moans softly at the end of that. Bruce's hand had found it's way into his pants and seeing as he doesn't wear undergarments-he honestly couldn't believe the layers of clothing these Land-dwellers dealt with!- it had been nothing but warm skin touching hot flesh.

His eyes closed against the pleasure that was assaulting his senses right now. He doesn't know how many others Bruce has done this to- in fact he's quite certain here had been many for him to be so good at this- but he trembles feeling himself coming closer to that fine edge. Something he hadn't allowed himself to feel in the last two years in fear of being watched.

And now-

His eyes snap open, shaking as Bruce stops, but was still smiling at him as if he knew something that Kaldur didn't. Why had he stopped? Kaldur watches him warily trying to get rid of the feeling of embarrassment that courses through him at being expose like this-again. Before...he doesn't know. He doesn't _understand_ how he didn't care before this but _now_ he wants to cover up. Hide away this painful throbbing erection he sports because of that _man_.

"Well, since a 'prince' doesn't beg, he'll just have to finish himself." Bruce told him folding his arms over his chest with a slight smirk.

Kaldur glares at him, "Then turn around." He felt stupid for saying that, but Neptune help him, he's been embarrassed _enough_ for tonight!

"Unlikely to happen."

_That smug sea urchin!_ Was Kaldur's thought but even shifting on the bed reminds him of the rather more urgent matter. Every movement sent small bits of pleasure through his very nerve. At the moment, he quite hated that _man_ with the smug look on his face as he turns away with a shaky breath before wrapping his webbed hand around his hard cock and began to stroke it himself.

Kaldur became so wrapped up in his own need, he didn't even notice Bruce moving to look at him better. In fact, the Atlantean had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly agape as he pants.

Bruce, for the most part, is currently _regretting_ his decision to play with his pet because right now he was trying very hard not to take him right then and there. The look on his face when he finally came is enough for the usually jaded playboy to break with his usual code and do what he wants to do the most.

After what he felt, he can easily and accurately imagine what it will be like to completely have him. Have him _willingly_ would be even nicer. Have him _begging_ for it would be better then that.

After all, he should show _some_ measure of control. It's only been one entire day since he's had him.

Then again, no one would blame him for losing that control either if they saw what he had.

Taking a calming breath, Bruce acted as if none of this affected-_the opposite was the truth_- as he walks over almost in a lazy stride towards Kaldur and tilts his chin up to look at him.

Defiant as ever still.

"Now, if only your mouth was as honest as your body."

Kaldur tries to turn his head but found that Bruce had a rather firm grip on his chin. "What do you wish for now, _Master_?"

It would sound polite to anyone else listening, but Bruce could hear the bite in it. "If I said I wanted you to suck me off, would you do it?"

The look on Kaldur's face is utterly _priceless_ to him. A mixture of confusion and hesitation- as if he really had no idea what he meant. It is cute. It makes taking his innocence away bit by bit even _more_ satisfying.

"I-" His mouth works a bit but Kaldur's been without an owner for so long he's actually forgotten what that particular phrase meant. It took him a moment to recall it- his owner before the last one had said something similar hadn't he? Kaldur doesn't remember really. It had been rather a confusion time- before he felt his cheeks grow hot and he tries to pull away from him. "Of-Of course _not_! Why would I do such a thing?"

"It's _almost_ cute how you think so." Bruce lets him go before turning to leave, "I'll play with you later, pet."

Once the door closes behind him, Kaldur lays back in the bed and flings an arm over his eyes trying to calm down. Trying to take back control of his body and his breathing.

To ignore the feeling that was welling up inside of him underneath the anger- _Fear_.

Fear came back to him like a nasty cold and he turns on his side trying to make it go away. Trying to stop his mind from imagining the terrible things that Bruce could be into. After all one of his former mistresses had been..

He pushes that away and gets up to clean himself off, reminding himself that not all wounds are visible.

Some are just too deep to be found and better left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

He's irritated right now. Apparently, this was part of his 'training', but honestly what sort of Prince would he be if he didn't know how to do the proper things like eat at a table or even drink from a tea cup properly?

Of course, he's never had to actually 'drink' before but he learned how to from one of his former master-well mistress and that was before he shocked her too.- taught him enough to be at least 'presentable' in her company.

_Old manatee_. Still, he couldn't say anything, at least Alfred was chastising Wally more than him. That should be something there.

No, this wasn't his greatest issue. The real issue was thinking of what to do to get that man under his thumb. Or at least willing enough to take him to the ocean. That meant putting up with his inane requests and..

He makes a face, he couldn't simply make himself give in to him. There was something about that that simply made Kaldur want to fight him even more. Which he shouldn't do because he's trying to get on his good side. If only he wasn't always sporting that _smug_ look on his face or even that _know-it-all_ expression all the time. Then he would be able to put up with it.

It's just.._infuriating_!

"Are you done?" Alfred's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "You've barely seem to eat. Is something the matter?"

"No, elder, the food is good." Kaldur answers looking down at the plate. It is. In fact, eating there has got to be one of the better perks of this glided cage. He's never had food like this- even in Atlantis and they had all the finest foods in the seven seas. However, he just couldn't make himself eat more, even though he wanted to.

"You should eat more." Alfred studies him for a moment, "You do not seem unwell. Perhaps a swim will do you some good."

Kaldur nods slowly, "Yes, I think that will cure it."

"Oh! I'll go!" Wally grins perking up, "Bruce had it just finished-filled with sea water."

Kaldur glances at him somewhat surprised, "Sea water?"

Wally nods getting up and walking with him, "Yup. Of course, it's clean, but you know." He shrugs, "Anyway, it'll be fun! Though you're suppose to wait thirty minutes after eating to swim."

"How queer." Kaldur said, "I have never heard of that notion before."

"How is it _gay_?" Wally smiles a bit, wondering if Kaldur caught on to the joke. "I don't know, something about digestion."

"Happy?" The Atlantean frowns really not understanding why he was using the words wrong, "I did not mean it was a _joyous_ thing, I was simply saying it was ...odd-"

Wally snorts, "I know, I'm just playing with you. It's a...thing."

"You should explain yourself." Kaldur glances around once they arrived to the pool. It was rather large and he can't complain about it. Well, it's still not the ocean, but the very scent sent a pang of homesickness through him as he wanders to the edge of it.

"I'm going to change, are you coming?" Wally asks heading to the changing room.

The only sound that greets him was a splash.

He shakes his head running a hand through his hair, "Guess not." Still, watching from above, he could see it even more clearly, Kaldur really is meant to be in the water. He wonders how deep it is but moves off to change.

At the bottom of the pool, Kaldur looks up towards the top and tries to imagine the sky above it. He knows it's bright out-daylight streams into those narrow windows- and he knows that the sky is blue. He just wonders if there are any clouds. Were they white and fluffy looking? Or stretched out, barely there wisps floating across the sky? Or maybe there weren't any clouds at all?

His ears strain automatically trying to pick up sounds of other things-living things- in this watery world.

But it's quiet. No, silent. _Dead silent_ as if he were hundreds of miles away from anything else living in the world. For a moment, he felt like he was back in his tank. Back in that place were he swims nude because they took away his clothing. Where he had to learn that shame doesn't matter to them. Pride has no meaning-being treated like something that needed no consideration-.

He swims up slowly and breaks the surface of the pool just as Wally-he looks like he's never seen the sun before- steps out and puts his feet into the water.

"Damn, that's cold." Wally mutters to himself but smiles at Kaldur, "But I bet you didn't even notice."

"I can withstand cold temperatures to a point." He answers evenly as he leans against the side of the pool. Memories swam in and out of his mind as he inhales the scent of the saltwater around him.

Smelled like home, but it wasn't. No where near it.

"Think you could teach me to swim better?" Wally asks slipping into the cool water and cursing softly at it. "I mean, I know at least how to doggy paddle."

Kaldur glances at him, giving him a long considering look before he nods, "Best to do this at the most shallow end."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>It is not considered <em>stalking<em> when you own a pet and simply want to check up on it. It isn't considered_ invasion of privacy_ because the pet lives in your house, you own it and the things in it's room.

So having a camera in his room, shower, and in most of the public places of the manor-once includes his own bedroom- was not a crime at all, morally or otherwise.

Bruce simply is curious about his pet's mannerisms. He has at least two weeks to make Kaldur presentable at the Pet Party at Oliver's. He's considering on having Oliver over to introduce his pets to his own so they won't feel awkward or if there's trouble they would know not to socialize them with each other.

That plan sounded good, so he would have to schedule something like that soon.

In the meantime, Bruce watches his pet teach his son's pet how to swim. It was rather interesting to watch-really. Though he knows how Wally is. Kaldur has no idea just how _devious_ that pet of his son could act when he really wants to.

They're _still_ not invited back to J'onn's home after that _incident_ between M'gann's pet and Wally.

Still, for now, he thinks he may have come up with a solution for training him without directly doing it.

He'll just have to keep Wally on a firm leash about it.

* * *

><p>Kaldur was studying, it's been a few days since the pool and Wally had asked him the other day if he could help him learn something. It had to do with dancing.<p>

Kaldur had, obviously, confessed he knew little to nothing of dry-landers' ways when it comes to that. When he was in the ocean that had been a different thing. Everyone could dance there and nothing would ever seem clumsy.

It brought to his mind, now, of Tula.

Even though they had been engaged since they were about five, Tula had always had a certain..._feeling_ around her that made Kaldur always want to gravitate towards her. She had always been a good friend and an excellent dancer.

His eyes slide away from the steps in the book as he recalls other things. Things that made his longing even more profound.

Tula was the one that had taught him how he could dance. They were always the ones paired together and sometimes they simply practice just to show off at another party his Father and Mother would throw.

He sighs softly wondering what they were doing now.

"Studying hard I see." Bruce smiles slightly watching him as he enters, "But you won't learn with that."

"I can learn well on my own." Kaldur turns away from him, "I thought you would be busy with your other pets or servants."

That vaguely irks him, but he wasn't deterred by that as he places a hand on his shoulder, "Jealous? If so, I can spend most of my time with you, if you like?"

He is much _too_ close for Kaldur's peace of mind. That night not too long ago still flashes in his mind and he feels the uncomfortable stirrings again. "Why should I deprive them of your _deviant_ presence?"

"Still so on guard." Bruce tilts his head towards him, "This is your life now. Whatever happened before now, well, it will not happen here."

"It is only a matter of time before it does." Kaldur says that with little emotion. It was always the same. No matter. He'll see. "I suggest you do not touch me."

"How can I possibly resist that, Pet?" Daring, or simply because he was told 'not to', Bruce kisses him slowly, deepening it every few seconds until he could hear him groan again.

Kaldur is hating the fact that when he's kissed like this, he _melts_. A prince should _not_ be acting this way, yet he almost can't help himself as the book falls from his hands and he leans in a bit more. He really isn't sure what he wants from him but his body seems to know very well what it wants. His body feels like it's aching to be touched by _Bruce_, of all people.

When the kiss ended, he still was in a haze of some kind, not really wanting to stop at all. Why had he stopped?

Seeing that smug expression snaps him out of his haze somewhat and he looks away embarrassed with himself.

"Now, lets see if I can teach you to dance properly." Without hesitation, Bruce pulls him to his feet and out a little ways from the bed.

"How can we if there is no music?" Kaldur's reluctant to be touching him any more than necessary. Especially because those feelings haven't gone away yet, but have intensified instead.

"We'll make our own music." Bruce smiles, settling a hand on his hip. "It's much better that way."

He's a bit clumsy at this, mostly because he feels so _grounded_ rather then fluid like it had been when he danced before. He's not used to being so restricted like this. Anchored to another body and expected to follow it-trusting to guide you.

Kaldur had little choice, but to listen to Bruce's instructions. He's heard about the party- Wally can't keep _anything_ like this to himself- so he's sure that this is the reason he's showed up here. To see if he could do something that wouldn't make a fool out of both of them.

_I should_. He thinks somewhat annoyed at having to follow his lead. _Maybe then he will leave me be_.

On the heels of that thought is the ocean. If he didn't, he would never see it again. Such thoughts go against his plan to get there again and perhaps see them once more.

"And this, is the kind of dance I doubt you'll have to learn, but just in case, lets try it." Bruce was saying, bringing his attention back to him.

Kaldur swallows slightly, they were dancing-rather swaying- very close to each other. His scent is really distracting right now. Something husky, dark.. Kaldur couldn't put his finger on it really. Unexpectedly, he could hear Bruce hum something.

That- that's _really_ surprising. He wouldn't have thought a man like him would just randomly hum such a sad song. He glances at him, frowning still as if he couldn't quite puzzle this out.

"Do you ever smile?" Bruce asks him, keeping him quite close.

Kaldur's frown deepens, "What is there to smile about?"

"I don't know..Perhaps the fact you're alive would be a good reason."

"Are you ever serious?"

His smile widens, "Only on business. Never with pleasure."

"So I am your pleasure then?" Kaldur raises a brow, "As expected."

"What else would you be?"

The question caught him off guard and he simply stares at him before cutting his eyes away from his face, "I would not know."

Something more than _this_, that's for sure. Was what crossed his mind. He didn't want to be a _pet_. He wanted..

"You're a quick study." Bruce said when they stopped moving but he hasn't let him go yet. "What made you decide to learn this?" Even though he already knew.

"Wally said he could not dance well and wished for us to practice. I agreed." Kaldur didn't add anything more to that but inevitably, his eyes were drawn back to his face.

"You're becoming good friends with him."

Why does he do this to himself? Kaldur still refuses to believe he's willingly allowing himself to be drawn into this again. What happened to his defenses? Why wasn't he shocking _Hades_ out of this man? Usually, it happens about now. When they pull him too close, push him too far and then they get shocked.

_"Tula, I am sorry! I-"_

Kaldur closes his eyes and pushes the memory away. The real reason why he ended up in this situation. Even as he slowly returns the kiss, he thinks that this - this life he's living now- is his punishment.

He did something wrong and now he's paying for it.

Bruce notices the change. Either he's coming to accept this part or something else has happened. He'll have to figure that out later, right now he'll take it for what it's worth.

It is only then did Kaldur feel it. That buzz n the back of his head that warns him of energy being ready to be used. A surge of fear snakes through him at the thought of this happening again.

He couldn't let that happen, even if he doesn't like Bruce much, he couldn't _willingly_ stand there and let it happen-_again_.

Kaldur moves, pushing Bruce onto the bed with him on top , breathing hard. His hands stays on Bruce's shoulders, pinning him there as he straddles the man's waist, trying to calm himself down. It always seems to happen when he felt threaten or scared. Mostly scared.

"Kaldur?" Now he knows something is either wrong or his pet has just made a bold move. He's willing to bet on the former.

"Keep quiet." He hisses, trying to regain some type of control. "If you do not wish to be hurt, I suggest you do not move."

"What-?"

_Stupid man_, is the thought that snakes across Kaldur's mind as he only leans over and rests his forehead against Bruce's. "I do not want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't."

Kaldur lets out a dark chuckle before leaning up and looking down at him. Just a half buttoned up shirt that Bruce is wearing right now. Perhaps that best way to get rid of his fear, of that feeling, would be to go ahead with the plan. He'll _never_ let him know that he couldn't control himself. That would be the worst mistake of his life if he did.

He slides his hands down Bruce's chest, then slowly unbuttons the shirt the rest of the way. "You would think so."

Bruce's brows rose as his frown deepens, "I'm not playing games with you, pet."

"But _I_ am playing with _you_." Kaldur gives him a sly smile, pulling his shirt up, "After all, you said it yourself, _Bruce_. I am here for _pleasure_."

Before the man could even object, Kaldur leans over, running his tongue up Bruce's chest, flicking it over one of his nipples until it became pert and trapped between his lips drawing a sound from him. It was surprising to watch the former rather reluctant prince do this. Bruce had thought it would take him weeks-hell months even- to get him to do this willingly.

Yet here he was, grinding his hips against him almost wantonly, licking and sucking his way all over Bruce's torso, igniting lust within him as he watches this display.

Something, he knows, is not right with this. What was he-?

Bruce's mind came to a stuttering halt for a moment when he felt a web hand snake down his pants and released the semi-hard on he had that was becoming harder which each passing moment.

_So it does work._ Kaldur thought, feeling the harden length in his webbed hands. _I guess watching them has paid off._ He may have been untouched in body but the things he's seen...Well, they seem to come in handy now. Though he was nervous. What if he doesn't do this right?

"What is with you?" Bruce has had about enough of this.

Kaldur slides down along his body to the floor, kneeling between the older man's legs, "What? I thought you _wanted_ me to be like this?" His throat felt a little dry, but he leans over and gives Bruce's cock one long lick up. His eyes closing half way as he does so. "Is it not? I am here for your pleasure."

Even with the stirrings of lust at the sight of Kaldur's face so close, Bruce is not buying this. However, he thinks as the teen continues on, if he wants to play this game-let him. See how brave he is. How far he'll take it before that stubborn pride comes back.

"Is that _all_ you've got?" Bruce grunts a few moments later watching Kaldur lick his lips to get rid of the last remnant of what he's done. "You need _more_ practice."

_There it is_, Bruce tries not to smile at the spark of anger he saw lurking in those usually calm eyes. _Must've hit a nerve._

"Your technique is sub-par." He continues, "I've had better." He moves to get up. This would be fun. Funny how a plan can turn out to be like this. "If you _really_ want to please me, you'll have to step your game up."

Kaldur only glares at him mutely, thinking that he should've just let that smug ass get a shock of his life. He just _saved_ him from something and-

"Continue with your lessons." Bruce causally runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up more, "Oliver's pets will be here in a few days just to meet you. I would rather not have you embarrass yourself or me at this meeting. Maybe you'll learn something."

With that, Bruce left the room and the glowering Atlantean heading down the hallway until he reaches his own room.

Once there, he didn't need to pretend that what happened didn't effect him. It did more than that.

A _hell_ of a lot more.

Stripping down to ease this tension, he wonders exactly what Kaldur will do next.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I so have not forgotten about any of my other stories. It's just that, this and one other are kinda in the forefront of my mind.

Also Failsafe- Damnit Kaldur STOP SACRIFICING YOURSELF! D'8 The team don't deserve you, baby.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh." Wally says watching Kaldur pace, "You've got that look on your face."<p>

"What look?" Kaldur tries hard not to snap at the red head but he was incredibly frustrated. After '_that'_, Bruce had become insufferable. Criticizing every little thing he did. It's not enough, it's never '_good enough_' and he's close to doing something drastic to at least silence him. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what could.

Wally smiles setting his bowl of fruit- Alfred's making him eat healthier-aside before standing, "Like you're gonna kill Bruce, right?"

He threw him a dour look, "What ever makes you think that?"

"'Cause only Bruce ever pisses you off that much. What was it this time? Didn't lick his boot right?" Wally jokes a bit but blinks when Kaldur says nothing in return, "Dude, man, you need to sit and calm the fuck down for a bit. After all, Roy and Artemis will be here in a few hours."

Walking over, he pushes Kaldur down into a sit in the Pet Room and stood in front of him. He tilts his head, green eyes considering something before they lit up with an idea. "I know what will make you forget."

"What would that be?" Kaldur's still in a sour mood. All he could think is how to get back at Bruce. What could he do-? His eyes widen as his mind stops in mid-thought when Wally kneels in front of him much like he's done before and leans forward with almost a _deviant_ smile on his face. "W-Wally?"

"Come on, it's just a little fun between pets." Wally nearly purrs reaching up and undoing Kaldur's pants, "You need to relax. I need something to do."

"I-"

"Shut up." Wally leans forward and is a bit pleased that even Kaldur couldn't resist him. Well, sure he was half-cocked but that's something. He could work with that as he starts playing and teasing it to be hard.

Wally is...Wally is _very_ talented. Kaldur couldn't help but think that. He shouldn't be doing this, yet at the moment he couldn't help himself. Webbed hand threads through Wally's hair, encouraging him as Kaldur groans softly.

Why is he doing this?

Of course, as soon as that thought slipped out, he knew _why_. He did it because he's _mad_ at Bruce. Because he's tired of being frustrated and angry _all_ the time.

Because he considers Wally his _friend_.

"What about you?" His accent his thicker then it had been before. "I should return the favor."

Wally only grins, "Well, since you put it that way."

* * *

><p>Bruce really wants to go in there and stop them, but at the moment, he's almost glued to the spot in front of his monitors watching them. Pets 'played' together like this often enough before. Wally was notorious for it. Like now, he's watching them.<p>

Bruce is completely enthralled with how Kaldur looks at the moment. He's almost regretting this, but since they were only doing foreplay for now..he'll let it slide and enjoy the show.

After all, Oliver's group won't be there for another hour or so.

* * *

><p>Meeting Roy and Artemis is..<em>interesting<em> to say the least. They were both rather brash and abrasive in their own way. Beautiful too.

Kaldur wonders if all pets are like that- if they all have some quality that made them automatically beautiful. If this was so, he thinks even Dick could've been one.

He listens to them, smiling and nodding politely, though his eyes strays towards the adults. All cloistered together with their drinks and Dick who keeps stealing looks to where they were.

"So, Kaldur, are you really some prince or is that just a load of bull?" Artemis asks bluntly sipping her tea, "I mean really. That sounds like something from a cheesy novel."

Kaldur raises a dark brow, "I am, but I have no need to prove such a thing."

"Right." She still looked skeptical of this but decided to move on to another subject.

Much to his relief. He didn't want to talk more about Atlantis then absolutely necessary. Eventually, though, he got up to excuse himself. One of the few perks about this 'get-together' is that they could wander at least outside to the verbena.

Which was were he headed to finally to be alone with his thoughts. Or rather, to have no thoughts at all. He had far too many of them right now that it almost filled most of his minutes with such useless thoughts.

He wonders if Bruce had seen him with Wally. He's been acting a bit strange, at least from Kaldur's perspective, but that's not a problem is it? Not really.

He turns his head, hearing laughter float out of the main room. Land-dwellers were so strange. He doesn't understand them at all. What is with them and the need to possess things or try to fit them into little neat boxes?

Wally's pessimism about magic, Dick's unusual need to cling to his pet, Bruce thinks he could own just anything and now...

He's not sure what to think about Artemis and Roy. He doesn't even think that this get together was even necessary. They weren't going to kill each other. So what was the reason for all this?

Leaning against the balcony, Kaldur wonders if this is just a way for him to make friends or something of that nature. Or, it could be for him to get used to having more than just the Wayne household around him.

That Pet Party will be the following week. He's expected to not bring disgrace to the Wayne house.

_Maybe Atlantis and this place wasn't so different after all_, he thought to himself. _They both certainly have standards and honor to uphold._

Light eyes turn upwards towards the sky, it's getting dark, yet Kaldur wants to stay right there until the moon climbs into the sky. Something about sunset that moves something in him that has some kind of emotion attach to it. He's just not certain what that emotion is yet.

He's only seen sunset once before.

_'I cannot believe I did that!' Panicking, a young Kaldur raced off into the eerie blue sea that seem deprived of life at the moment. 'What if I..I killed her?'_

_He should go back and see if she was fine, but Garth had raced off to fetch help, so what should he have done?_

_Kaldur closed his eyes tightly against the imagery and went up towards the surface. He's never been there, but has heard much from others. There's a thing in something called a sky-it's blue too but lighter- that's bright and gives off heat like the volcanoes and lava streams that he's seen._

_There's another thing there too, it gives off light but it's not warm or as bright._

_If he's going to be punished, he should at least see those things once. Just once._

_He broke through to the surface and saw it there. In the far horizon, it seemed huge and orange. His eyes widened as lazy clouds drifted across it._

_Sol- the Sun._

_It was beautiful._

_That's when the net fell over him and-_

"Kaldur?"

He turns, snapping out of the memory and looking towards Roy with a tentative smile, "Is there something you need, Roy?"

"It's dinner time." Roy doesn't smile back but studies him for a moment, "Something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." Kaldur answers walking towards the doors, "Why would there be?"

Roy doesn't reply but follows him.

* * *

><p>Now Kaldur knows that land-dwellers really weren't so different from his home land at all. At the moment, the Pet Party is supposedly in 'full swing' now. Everyone's dressed up-with the exception of a few pets- and the chatting and laughter were to be had.<p>

As expected, Oliver's pets weren't wearing what the rest had to. Which were collars and leashes.

Actually, Kaldur reassesses his thought on how similar the two were. They were _nothing_ alike at all.

Who in their right mind would do this to another living being? Still, he's walking behind Bruce, being ogled at by various people.

It's annoying, he really does hate this but at least they're keeping their distance.

Except-

"Well, well, well." A dark haired woman saunters over with a ruby red smirk painted on her face, "If it isn't Bruce."

"Ms. Kyle." Bruce smiles at her a touch warmer than others, "I didn't think you would be here."

"And miss a chance to see this _exotic_ pet of yours?" She turns her dark eyes towards Kaldur, that smile widening, "This is him?"

"His name is Kaldur'ahm." Bruce nods, but moves so she could see him better, "He's quite a find."

Kaldur stands still, like he has all the other times people have come up to Bruce to inspect him. The outfit he's wearing reminds him a little of the one he was caught in only it cuts off at the calves and is sleeveless with a low cut in the back. It's mostly to show off his better attributes. Really though, he'd rather run around naked then wear this outfit, but wouldn't suggest such a thing to Bruce.

He might actually make him do it.

"He really is something, Bruce." Selina said walking around him again slowly, "Quite fit. Have you been training him?"

Bruce smiles a bit, "No, he seems to do that himself. He's quite..body conscious."

_When there's nothing better to do_, Kaldur thought to himself annoyed, _what else is there but that?_

"I see." She ran a hand along his exposed arm to his shoulder, "and this? It seems almost as if it's his skin." She even smiles more, "And a _sensitive_ spot as well."

Bruce raises a brow, "As I've told others, I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Slight tug on the leash has Kaldur moving towards him. In a weird way the Prince was glad of it. He doesn't like strange people touching him. "He's got a nasty reputation for shocking unwanted attention."

Selina's eyes narrow just slightly, "Is that so?"

"It is." Bruce sighs slightly dramatically. "It's been a challenge, he nearly did one of my servants in with that. She simply couldn't help but touch them. Next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Alfred about a maid knocked out in the library."

Kaldur tries hard not to look at him with an incredulous expression. Instead, he did what Wally advised before they came to the party and leans against Bruce like he wanted his attention. Which he didn't. No, really he did not want...

Fine. He _did_. But he's not telling _him_ the truth of that.

Bruce only smiles indulgently and runs a hand over Kaldur's hair-it's still very soft. Like seal fur or something- that drifts down towards the small of the teen's back. "So you see, Ms. Kyle, I wouldn't want you to get hurt because he's skittish."

"He doesn't seem to be any more skittish than the others. Well except for that one over there with Stewart." Selina barely flicks her eyes over to the dark man and his younger companion. "What did you say he was again?"

"The seller says he's from Atlantis."

"I think he was pulling your leg, Bruce." She tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Then again, he is different isn't he?" She eyed him once more, "Well, I must simply visit to have a better look, shouldn't I?"

"If you wish to visit, you know how to arrange that. How is your own pet, _Kitten_?" Low, but Bruce is getting a little tired of her act. There was a reason why they didn't work out. "I would've thought you would bring her with you."

Her face became blank, but he could see the anger sparking in her eyes, "You know I had to let my precious puss go. She simply wasn't meant to be kept." There was a sharpness to her words as she turns to leave, "I'll call, Bruce. Have a good evening."

"When is this over?" Kaldur glances up at him, thoroughly bored.

"What?" Bruce smiles a bit, "Not enjoying yourself? They're all here to at least catch a glimpse of you."

"I do not enjoy being put on display." He mutters crossly, "I have had enough of that for a lifetime. The difference is there is no glass."

"You should." Bruce casts a look around, "After all, you're supposedly a Prince. Isn't that what you've been doing? Putting yourself on display for others to look at too?"

Kaldur only stares at him for a moment before trying to move away and then is reminded about the leash with the light tug from Bruce.

He wonders if it would be bad manners to shock his owner-if he had such precise control that is. The idea of Bruce on the floor twitching almost made him smile.

* * *

><p>An: Easter egg time!<p>

Well, not really. Only Easter Egg here is that Kitten is a canon Character from the Adam West Run of Batman (the TV show). She was a henchmen of Catwoman's that wanted to be a singer I believe.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: .. I don't know if things are getting better for either Bruce or Kal or worse.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the party, Kaldur frowns looking out the window. Dark figures moving about hardly seen by anyone else in the party. He wonders if there was a significance behind this but glances over at Artemis catching her eye with his stare.<p>

She frowns, looking at him raising a brow before watching him nod over towards the windows. At first she couldn't tell what was going on, but then her eyes widen slightly and she tugs sharply on Roy's jacket.

"What?" He sounds annoyed at having interrupted a conversation but watches her motion towards the windows as well. "What the hell?"

"We better get back to Ollie and Dinah." Artemis turns, "I think something will happen soon."

With those two properly warned, Kaldur turns his attentions towards Dick and Wally, trying to find them in a maze of bodies. Where were they? His eyes kept searching the crowds even when he felt the tug on his leash.

"Kaldur?" Bruce frowns looking at him and following his gaze, "What is-"

"Look out the windows."

Bruce's eyes flickered towards them, for a moment he didn't see anything until something dark moves across them. He sighs deeply, great. He hopes it isn't another attempt at kidnapping.

"Dick and-"

"Over there." Kaldur nods with his head slightly, "I think we should-"

"Come along." Bruce acts like nothing is happening moving towards his ward. "Well, you get your wish, the party will be over soon."

"Not what I had in mind."

Before Bruce could really reach Dick and Wally, the windows were smashed in and dark figures came through. Bruce curses softly under his breath, and rounds the two up to hide deeper in the mansion rather then just running around in the main floor.

"What are you doing?" He tugs at the leash but didn't miss the shocked look on the prince's face. Was he surprised? No, that's not it. He knows something.

"Nothing." Kaldur hurries off with them, but casts a look back at the soldiers in black. No, it can't be. It couldn't-!

But it doesn't matter now. They were escaping from that place and he hopes everyone else would be alright. He believes they will.

After all, he's not there and he's pretty certain all they're after is money.

Kaldur shudders, thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't noticed them.

Bruce, of course, called the police as soon as they were safely away. Kaldur spent the trip staying silent as Wally went on about it and Dick occasionally mutters something between the red head's pauses (what few there were).

"Wonder why they were even there? Another robbery by Joker again?" Dick muses though his 'father' simply shrugs at that.

"Who knows."

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, Alfred was there to greet them and inquire about their evening as well as offering some dinner he's held for them.<p>

Dick and Wally accepted that, Bruce told Dick he needed to be in bed and not playing with Wally since he had school the next day.

Kaldur, on the other hand, slinks off up the stairs towards his designated room. His mind filled with thoughts and theories that he knows couldn't have been possible.

He decides that he needs to turn off his brain for a while. There is no possible way that that was what he thought it was. No, he has no business on land, so _why_?

Groaning in frustration, he takes a shower hoping to clear his mind better. He enjoys the cool feeling of the water running over his skin for a while longer. He finds the small pang of missing home lingering in his own heart.

Nothing can be done about that. He thought to himself turning the water off and stepping out towards the bedroom. Nothing at all.

He's slightly startled when he sees Bruce there in the room, staring at him with an appreciative look before looking at his eyes.

"Did you know them?"

Kaldur raises a brow and moves to collect some clothes. "Know who? If you mean the people at the party-"

"No, I mean the soldiers that broke in." Bruce moves, blocking his way, "You seemed more surprised by them then anything else. What do you know?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kaldur looks at him warily, "I am just a pet, Bruce. I know nothing important."

"I don't buy that."

Kaldur turns and simply went to bed instead. If he's going to be like that, then fine. "Then there is nothing I can tell you."

Bruce assessed the situation for a moment before deciding to try a different track. One way or another he'll find out every secret his pet has. Right now, though, he should start implementing the plan that's formulated in his mind.

"Follow me." Bruce opens the door and watches him for a while before the Prince realized-

"Now?" Kaldur's incredulous look went from him to the door then back, "I haven't-"

"It doesn't matter. No one's around but us." Bruce smiles a bit as his pet wrapped the towel that had been in his hand around his waist before stepping out. He follows him out and took the lead, "From now on, your room will not be there."

Kaldur frowns at that, "Then were shall I sleep? The kitchens?"

He snorts amused before finally opening the door to the masters, "Don't be ridiculous. You'll sleep in this room."

It was rather lavish- even more so than his father and mother's room in Atlantis. Another thing about it was that it was dark. Almost like a cave with all that dark wood everywhere. He almost wonders if those dark curtains even open. Still he watches Bruce warily again, "And you wish for me to sleep where?"

"Here." Bruce thought it was quite obvious but gestures to the bed anyway and heads tot he bathroom to get ready for bed. "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?" Kaldur glances at the bathroom.

After a while, he steps out in only pj bottoms and looks at him, "You won't be needing any sleepwear while in here. Understood?"

"So, you basically want me in here nude at your convenience?"

Bruce only smiles sauntering up towards him, "_You_ did say you were at my pleasure." He tips Kaldur's chin up so he could look into those beautiful eyes, "Well, my pleasure dictates that you should always be naked in my bed for bedtime."

Kaldur bites back a scathing remark and reminds himself that he was playing a game with him. Cater to him enough and he'll make it back home. Still, he wonders if he even wants to go back. Not with...

He opens his eyes, not knowing he closed them not too long before, staring back into the dark eyes of Bruce who was studying him.

Now or never.

"Very well." There was a slight infliction in his tone as he moves closer to the man. Pressing against him and tilting his head slightly, "If that is what you want Bruce, than how can I deny such a simple.._pleasure_?"

He breathes the last word out similarly to a soft moan. He's suppose to be seducing him, but in a way Kaldur really does want him to touch him again and not just because he's trying to use him.

Bruce stares down at him for a long moment before smiling slightly,"Thank you for indulging me." Then he turns from him and went right to bed.

Kaldur stood there for a long moment wondering about that. Still, if nothing was going to happen he might as well get some rest.

Even though he huddles up on his side of the bed, he was having trouble sleeping. His mind kept wandering back to the night events. Those men, he knew them. He knew where they came from.

But for the life of him, Kaldur couldn't say as to why Black Manta's soldiers were there.

* * *

><p>When he wakes, he's weighted down by an arm that wasn't there before. In fact, there's a leg over his and a body that's so close, he had no real means of moving without alerting his bed partner. So for now, Kaldur lays there taking in his surroundings once more. He turns his head and looks at Bruce, who was still snoring away-well at least it wasn't loud- asleep.<p>

Weird way, Kaldur thinks he almost looks innocent like this.

_Almost_ being the operative word here.

Still, he never pegged him as a cuddling type of guy. He always seemed so sure of everything that it was on the verge of being-well wait it already was annoying. Though, if Bruce was like this all the time, maybe Kaldur wouldn't really mind being owned like this.

But he doesn't want to be owned. That was the problem.

With a soft sigh, he closes his eyes for now thinking on what he should be doing today. Not even a few minutes into this, he feels the bed shifting and a wet soft tongue licking around one of his nipples. Teasing it til it became hard and a hand that shifts downward along his side dragging nails lightly as it goes.

When he didn't make a sound-which was hard given he's quite sensitive- the teasing became more aggressive to the point that a deep moan slips out from his lips and he could no longer hold back or pretend to be sleeping.

Especially since Bruce decided he'd rather have something else.

Kaldur felt those lips wrap around his hard cock and nearly was undone right then by them, but had to stop himself from thrusting inside. He didn't want to hurt the arrogant ass, but damn if he wasn't close to doing so in the heat of the moment. His webbed hands found the back of Bruce's head, the dark hairs slipping between the fingers as he moans softly. A hitch in his breathing as he felt teeth lightly glide along his skin.

"Bruce." It sounded almost like a whimper.

Bruce would've smiled if his mouth wasn't so busy at the moment. Instead, he continues on until he could taste the precum in his mouth before he stops and earns a disappointed groan from his pet.

Looking at him like this only increased Bruce's desire to have him, keep him and never let this little prince go. Which was the reason for his decision right then.

"What-?" Kaldur's startled more so by something slick near a more intimate part of him then not. There's a soft buzzing int he back of his mind, but he's trying to push it down. It was a strange mix, fear of the unknown and being so aroused as he was when the finger slips in.

It felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant. Though whatever it was doing, he moves his hips a bit more as soft sounds slipped from his plump lips. He's unsure of what to do, per say, because really this is the first time he's ever-

His eyes widen with the addition of another finger. The speed of the fingers pumping into him increased. He's shuddering gasping for air as his hips rolled against them.

But he's not begging. Instead he's moaning Bruce's name with a n accent to the word. Then the accent became more pronounced the closer he got. In the back of his mind, he thinks this is really undignified, but he can't help it.

The loss of the fingers, made him twist and look to see what happened. He didn't want it to stop. He wanted more and he was so close-

Bruce's lips cover his own, and greedily he returns it raking his nails lightly against the man's broad shoulders. He doesn't think he's good at this but, at the moment he doesn't really care as long as it felt good.

"Relax." Bruce mutters, his lips moving towards Kaldur's gills nipping them and earning a soft sounds from the dark skinned teen underneath him.

Relax? How could he do such a thing when he's so wound-up and wanting? How-?

Something pressing against that hole, Kaldur's first reaction is to tighten up, but Bruce told him to relax. He vaguely recalls the talks. Right. He needs to. It'll be easier. So he tries, but that buzzing feeling in the back of his mind of energy being ready to use.

He can't be scared. Bruce knows what he's doing, he has to know-

A soft cry is wrestled out from him at the first thrust. It's uncomfortable, and a bit painful, but he really can't think any more. The buzzing is getting louder, but he's beating it back. He's trying hard because he doesn't want to go back. He doesn't want to be sold to someone who isn't as nice enough to give him a warning.

"Are you alright?" Bruce was really putting himself through the test right now. He's trying hard not to just lose himself in the tightness that gripped him now. He waits for the nod when it's finally given, he goes slowly, but goddamn if it isn't like torturing himself to do this.

He just doesn't want to actually hurt him. He listens attentively enough before he could actually let go with this speed. Which came in the form of Kaldur wrapping a leg around his hip, kissing him deeply with nails biting into his skin that made him lose all sense of reasoning.

Kaldur.. Kaldur cannot think. He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore, only that he wants something. He wants that release and the only way to get that is to encourage Bruce. What words were he saying? English? Atlantean? A mix of both?

He knows Bruce hisses because he's basically clawing at his back, holding him closer, tighter against his body as he moves against him in a frantic frenzy that had nothing to do with finesse at all.

When he came, he's never really actually felt something like this before. It was different, it was...

He doesn't know how to explain it, but the buzzing died down at the moment of release with hardly a sound even passing his lips because he felt he is beyond that. He's still shaking, the fine tremble that dances along his body following the shiver down his spine as he clung to Bruce. He doesn't want this bit to end because it means there's a reality he has to return to.

Where he's plotting to return home and were nothing he feels in this moment is real.

A brief sense of completion.

He wonders if he'll become addicted to this feeling to become like Wally. Anyone will do as long as he could feel this again.

Kaldur closes his eyes, no he doesn't want that. He's just at a loss of what to do about it though.

Still, Bruce is kissing him with more care then before. Unexpectedly, it warms his chest in a way that he can't explain. He likes this. He really does. Why can't Bruce act like this all the time?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You guys will hate my muse. It demanded this scene should happen nows, not in a couple of chapters, not in three scenes over. Now.

Triggers: *as stated in the first chapter.*

Also- ZOMGS KALDURROBIN OMGS.. What id You DO to these babies Batman? Look at what you did D; *hugs them and hides them for the rest of the season.*

* * *

><p>Bruce realizes something quite important about his pet. He's not normal.<p>

What he means is, the way Kaldur moves is not normal, even if he is a prince, there's something strangely cautious about it. He still watches him while he's at work pondering the best way to get those secrets out of him. Because, he knows for a fact that Kaldur knows something happened at the party.

Question is how to deal with that.

Still, it's a relief to know that no one go hurt there and everything had been fine after they searched the place. Though Oliver had no idea why they didn't take anything.

It's puzzling, because usually they wanted something valuable from such wealthy people like themselves. So, what was it that they actually wanted?

He idly watches the live feed in the office, taking a break from work, while on the screen Kaldur seems to have taken a liking to the gym and pool. Granted he doesn't have much else to do. Though another thing Bruce noticed, is that Kaldur looks at the books in the library and writes on note-taking pad.

Upon further inspection, to Bruce, it looks like he's teaching himself to read. Which brought up the thought- does he know how to read English? It's obvious he can copy the letters very well, almost like art. Bruce decides that that will be his next project.

However...what's this?

The screen switches over to the entrance where Alfred was opening the door.

Why is Megan Morse visiting the manor?

* * *

><p>"Megan" Dick's eyes widen in surprise when Alfred announces her, "I didn't think you would show up."<p>

The dark red-haired girl gives him a cheerful smile, "Well, I heard about what happened at Mr. Queen's party and I was really shocked to hear you had been there." She walks in with her pet trailing her. "And I thought, Hello, Megan, go check on Dick and see if he's alright."

Dick smiles at her, "I am, but I'm still surprised. After..that..thing with Wally..."

"All forgiven." She waves her hand, "I'm sure he was just excitable. See? Even Conner's forgiven him too, isn't that right Conner?"

But the tall black haired male said nothing but just gave them a look before looking around again.

"You have to tell me everything." Megan goes on smiling, "Oh and I brought cookies with me to share. I have so much to tell you."

"Alright, come on. Bruce bought a few new movies and games we can play with." He leads the way towards the hallway of the game room, just as Kaldur was walking through.

Megan tilts her head, smiling a bit, "Who's this, Dick? I heard you have a new pet. Is that him?"

"Yeah, his name's Kaldur'ahm, but he belongs to Bruce. Wally's kinda attached to him I guess." Dick answers as Kaldur side steps them and continues on, "He's pretty rare."

"How rare?"

"As in the only one we have that could be proof of a mythical kingdom rare." Dick didn't even hide the pride in having something rare that no one else had. "No one knows much about it or him. Bruce turns down all the offers from scientists to study him. Bonus, he's a prince. "

"Really?" Megan couldn't help but watch Kaldur, "That's _really_ interesting. How come no one's heard of this before?"

"Eh, he's had _issues_." Dick shrugs, "Why don't Conner go play with the others. We can go watch that movie and stuff."

"Sure. Go on, Con, Mommy will pick you up later." She grins at him patting his shoulder before going off with Dick.

Conner could only watch after her for a while, still wondering where the _hell_ she picked that up from, before following the oddity they were just talking about.

Kaldur didn't notice him until he was halfway to the Pet Room to tell Wally something.

"You should announce yourself in other people's presence instead of being silent." He turns slightly looking him over, "It is rude." He slips into the room.

Conner frowns, "More rude to not introduce yourself."

"You know my name. Even I have heard my name spoken by Dick." He glances around, "Wally, Dick's in the media room with-"

"Megan?" Wally blinks but looks over at Conner with a sly smile, "Hello Supey."

"Supey?" Kaldur raises a brow looking from one to the other, "Exactly...?"

"Don't ask." Conner grumbles, but he moves closer to Kaldur. Inspecting him. "Different form the usual."

"Isn't he?" Wally bounds over, amused. With Conner around, things always turn out to be fun. "He's Atlantean."

"I would like it better if people would _stop_ talking as if I were _not_ here." Kaldur growls himself, with a slight glare at them. "I have_ ears_, I can understand you _perfectly well._"

"Really?" There was something about that smirk that didn't settle too well with Kaldur.

In fact, something about the way they all were staring at him made him just a bit on edge. What exactly were they doing?

His feelings of wariness weren't unwarranted.

However, what happened during was something he did not expect at all. Kaldur's gasping as a surge of pleasure-with a hint of pain- rolls through him as he's pinned against the wall with Conner looming over him. He has his hands above his head trapped at the wrists as Conner's thigh is wedged between his legs grinding against his crotch. Conner dips his head low, lips pulling the earlobe between them sucking thoughtfully for a moment before Kaldur hears-

"You want to get out and back to the sea?" A hand moves underneath Kaldur's shirt, thumbing the nipple until it's hard, "We'll help you with that on our next visit."

"Wha-_ah_! " The land-dweller bit him! He bit his gills and for the life of him Kaldur didn't know whether to be pissed off or even more aroused. Though his body and temperament seemed to make that decision for him as his hips grind back and a soft sound made its way out of his throat.

He still wanted to hurt him for that. No one should do that. Not when -

"Hey Wally." Conner glances back but he hasn't let up on his assault on Kaldur's senses, "Wanna ride his dick?" There was a kind of laughter in that.

Wally perks up with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Do you have to ask?"

Which found Kaldur in a position he wouldn't have imagined in a thousand years. The only thing that's really saving them at this point is the amount of pleasure he's getting out of it and the fact he's not afraid of them. No, more like irritated and willing to give them a piece of his mind later.

Because right now, his mouth is quite full of Conner's cock with Wally happily bouncing on his lap, squeezing him tightly at random intervals that keep pushing him stubbornly towards the edge. Great Poseidon, he cannot think, he can't even come up with a coherent thought here even though he's noticing his jaw is hurting at this point, he doesn't acknowledge it.

Not until it's over when he feels a warm splatter on his chest and his own hips buck forward into the greedy hole that belong to Wally emptying his lust in him and his mouth suddenly had to accommodate the strange-tasting semen that filled it while trying not to choke.

It's only when those two let up and he rolls to his side, seeing Dick and Megan at the door staring at them with strange looks does he realize he had just been set up.

Or was he?

He doesn't know, he just knows that Megan's trying to hide something-_wanting?_- in her eyes by trying to be stern and chastising Conner for '_playing a bad game_' with them. And Wally-Kaldur doesn't even know the word for him other then _'wolf of the night'_ which in his world was another word for whore.- is smiling, giving his best look to try and get Dick to forgive him.

They left-well Megan and Conner did but Conner looks back at him with a wink- leaving him alone with Dick and Wally.

"What is wrong with you?" Dick said that first but frowns at Wally who has something of a hurt look. "You're Bruce's pet. It's alright if you want to play with others a little but it's crossing the line there when-"

That's _it_. He _cannot_ take this. He cannot take this _ridiculous_ world. What is _wrong_ with these people?

However, Kaldur didn't say a word, but instead stood with whatever dignity he could muster and walks towards the door.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Dick reaches out to grab his arm only to have it smacked away. "What is with you? You're a-"

"I _am_ an Atlantean _Prince_ that has _suffered_ through the childish wishes of overindulgent people like you -" Kaldur's eyes flickered to Wally, "And you. If you wish to really lecture someone, it should be your own pet. He did this _willingly_ and _happily_ I might add. If_ you_ are unsatisfied with what occurred, than perhaps it is _you_ that has _failed_ as a master to train his 'pet' properly."

Wally just stares somewhat wide-eyed as Kaldur left the room before looking at Dick for a moment and saying, "Dude, I think you just pissed him off."

* * *

><p>Bruce usually knew where to find him easily enough. When things bothered Kaldur, he normally ends up at the pool. However, after checking there, he found him in the place he least expected- his bedroom.<p>

He's sitting in the middle of the bed and just opened his eyes when Bruce walked in. He's watching him dress down and there's a look-something that seems like rage on his face.

"Kaldur?" Bruce knows what happened- to be honest he was both pissed off it occurred but at the same time had been immensely aroused by it. Still, he told Dick he needed to discipline his pet before Bruce does it for him.

Least to say, Wally wasn't having a good night.

Kaldur still doesn't say anything for a solid minute before opening and closing his mouth. His jaw set but it's almost as if he couldn't come up with the words he needed.

Bruce moves slowly towards the bed reaching out to the dark skinned prince who simply sat there in his towel, and touches his cheek. "Kaldur. Talk to me."

"You people disgust me."

Bruce tries not to show what he felt, but inwardly he winces at that. "Kaldur, they-"

"What kind of people do this to one another and think it is _normal_? How..._jaded_ must you be to not be disturbe by this?" Kaldur can't breathe. In fact, he thinks his chest might explode any minute with this strange emotion that snakes through him. He's never felt like this before. No, actually he has but that had been so long ago and his electricity had always saved him. Fear had always saved him.

So why? Why was he so upset now? He _enjoyed_ it. He _didn't_ ask for it, but he had enjoyed every bit of it even if he was annoyed with how it came about.

He thinks he _must_ be going crazy. Being away from home for so long...

_"You want to get out and back to the sea?"_ Conner had said that.

But Conner and Wally were the reasons that he feels this way.

It's ridiculous. He shouldn't...

He stiffens when he felt Bruce's arms around him. He doesn't know what to make of it but he soon found himself curled up against the man in his lap with his face hidden in Bruce's shoulder for now.

He's not crying- he doesn't think he could cry anymore anyway. He had done all that when they captured him. When he realized he'll never see home again. When they took his first friend away.- but he's shivering. Like he's cold, but he's used to the cold.

He's used to this- to not having anyone. To having to keep everything in and never saying what he really felt other then contempt for the situation.

Most of all, Kaldur's tired. He doesn't know when it set in, this tired feeling, but it has. He hasn't even been here a good three months-or has he?- and he's tired.

He doesn't want to play this game anymore. He wants to quit.

But...

_"You want to get out and back to the sea?"_

Kaldur tilts his head up looking at Bruce with unfocused eyes and kisses him deeply.

_"You want to get out and back to the sea?"_

He shifts his body so he's straddling him. His webbed hands making short work of the belt and fastenings of the pants that Bruce still had on then slipping inside to stroke and tease him.

_"You want to get out and back to the sea?"_

He wants to. He wants to go back home, but is there a place for him there? He doesn't know. Not for sure at any rate.

"Kaldur." Bruce's voice reaches his ears as he looks at him for real now. "You don't have to do this."

He stops. He doesn't know what his expression was, but Bruce's softens just a bit and the man kisses his forehead. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I won't be upset and you shouldn't have to force yourself to do this."

What..was he saying?

Even though he knows-can feel- how hard Bruce is, the man doesn't do anything. In fact, he's telling him he doesn't have to.

And Kaldur, just doesn't get it. Isn't this what everyone on this godsforesaken land _wanted_? Even ones that wanted to 'help' him and were his 'friends' were like that. He doesn't know really if Artemis and Roy were like that, but he knows for certain now that Wally and even Conner are.

Yet the man that bought him for this specific reason, is simply _holding_ him. He's _not_ expecting anything from him.

His chest _hurts_. Why can't he control himself today?

These land-dwellers... They're all _insane_. _All_ of _them_.

He thinks they may have driven _him_ insane too.


	7. Chapter 7

An: ;3; *Is sadden she'll have to 'officially' miss YJ this Friday. * Well Real time at least. I know the moment I get home, I'm watching the hell out of it on my DVR. '3'~

* * *

><p>"So, he was there then?"<p>

"Indeed."

"This might put a cramp in your plans. Unless you're willing to pay-"

"Actually it does not." A slight smile widens, "No, let him come. See what happens. Then-"

"I see. Very well played- for someone like you."

"I could say the same thing."

* * *

><p>When he finally opens his eyes he glances up at Bruce, curiously really. He's still curled up at his side, he's still sleepy so his mind isn't at a hundred percent. He seriously doesn't understand this man.<p>

"Why did you really buy me?"

"Truth?" Bruce opens his eyes, startling Kaldur a bit.

"Yes." He would like that for once. Just the simple truth.

Bruce remains silent for a very long time before saying, "Because you had this look about you that dared anyone to come close." There was a slight smile, "Defiant Prince."

"And?"

"I had nothing better to spend my money on."

Kaldur wants to roll his eyes at this but instead he turns over to his other side so he wasn't looking at him. "I do not wish to be a pet, Bruce."

"I know that."

"Then why not just let me go back home?"

Bruce didn't answer, but instead kisses the back of his neck. "Tell me about yourself then."

Kaldur sighs inwardly, he should've known that he wouldn't get free so easily, "I find it _blindingly_ obvious that you do not wish to share your past."

"You want to know?"

"Of course. It is highly unfair for you to only know mine and for me to know nothing of you."

Bruce laughs softly, "Well, My parents died when I was seventeen. Alfred, our butler, basically raised me from that point onward as well. I eventually learned to cope with their loss."

"What did they die of?" He couldn't help but ask, in spite of himself.

"Robbery gone wrong. It wasn't their fault. They were simply at the bank at the wrong time and place." Though there was still something coloring the older man's words he simply pushes that away and settles for a while. "I adopted Dick-"

"I thought he might have been your actual son. Your coloring favors each other."

"Quite a few rumors about that." Bruce mused. "And you?"

Kaldur closes his eyes frowning to himself, "I..am also adopted into the royal family."

Bruce's brows rose, though he knows Kaldur can't see him, "Your parents?"

"The king and queen are the only parents I know. They could not conceive an heir at the time thus when I was found-so I have heard- they were generous enough in their longing to claim me as their own even though we look nothing alike." Kaldur tries to push away the old pain that lurks within the words. Yes, they adopted him when they couldn't have a child. He had been enough then.

Now, he has no idea what to think.

"How did you end up here?"

He blinks, he doesn't know how long he had laid there silently thinking to himself about his parents that the question almost caught him by surprise. Right, how did he come to be here? He thinks back to that chaotic moment. Wondering how much he should say or not say.

"How long will it be until you grow tired of me?" He turns then looking at Bruce feeling incredibly morose. "Until I no longer can amuse you. Will you trade me off? Send me away?"

"No." Bruce frowns a little watching him. "I wouldn't do that."

"You say so now." Kaldur sits up, shifting away from him. What could would it do to keep the truth hidden? "But you all, eventually, will want a new toy. "

Bruce sighs softly through his nose and shakes his head, "How did you end up here?" He repeats. He knows the only way to prove Kaldur wrong, is to show him.

It's surprising, really, because of his original plan. He's taking this more seriously than he thought he would. Why is he doing this? Kaldur's a _pet._ Something for amusement, but...

"Obviously, your people trapped me." Kaldur moves, throwing a leg over Bruce's waist and shifts until he's up and straddling the man. "Obviously, I was sold against my will into your little system."

"Kaldur. You know what I mean."

He tilts his head pondering how much to tell him. Again, the thought came- what would he gain from it? As long as he doesn't tell the location it should be fine.

"Very well then." Kaldur leans over him, "The true reason for my capture was because I was escaping Atlantis."

This..there's something different about the air around him when he moved closer to Bruce. Almost whispering even though it's only the two of them in that room.

"Why?"

Kaldur pushes back his emotions for the time being before he answers him, "Because I had killed someone. A close friend."

"It must've been an accident." Bruce doesn't really want to believe otherwise but it's a possibility. "You don't seem the type of person to willingly hurt others."

"It is still up to debate if that was the case." Kaldur still blames himself for it, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. "I was told to leave. To run before anyone knew of what I had done. That is when your people captured me. They believed I was some lost human at sea, until they saw my oddities. I was then thrown in with others."

"Others?"

"They were a transport ship. Shipping more..exotic looking humans to another country. I will admit for some of those, it wasn't a bad trip but for those like me...Those that resisted we were placed in cages- no..the_ room_ itself was a cage filled with miserable people." He rests his forehead against Bruce's, "Spaced apart so that we could not even offer comfort to each other. Some of them were very young. I first learned English on that boat. Just a little to understand a yes or no question. It was my masters and their wives that taught me more of this strange langaue."

Kaldur opens his eyes for a moment, "I never wished to be a pet, but at the time I believed fully that this was my punishment. That is why I have never truly escaped. For what I had done to Tula..."

"Your fiance?"

"She loved another..my friend, Garth. She had developed feelings for him and he for her. I was...upset."

"Heartbroken."

"Yes."

He doesn't ask another question, not yet at any rate but it made sense to him. From what he's learned, Kaldur's emotional responses dictated the use of this..'magic' he was said to have displayed before. Even though Bruce hasn't seen any evidence of it, he's certain that there's a reason for that. Given Kaldur's own personality, he wonders if the Atlantean had been trying to control it all this time.

Still, the playboy's thoughts turn to other things as he laces his fingers behind the teen's back, pulling him closer to his body. He's not afraid of him, if that was what Kaldur was going for. Far from it, really he simply felt _sorry_ for him.

"Why do you want to return there if-?"

"Because I should have faced my punishment in Atlantis. I should have taken it instead of running." Kaldur breathes out slowly. He's thought of this and truly that was his only reason, "My parents would be disgraced, but they could salvage some honor from my death and with their own child there now-"

"Your mother was pregnant?"

"Before I was captured they announced it. I assume the child is now two years of age."

"Then there's no reason for you to go back there." Bruce tilts his head and kisses him, " If you feel that way then I'll be your jailer. I'll punish you for every little thing you've done wrong." _Masochist._ Is what Bruce added silently in his head. Though this could also turn out to be rather interesting as well.

"Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I am a pet."

"Even pets deserve pats on the head and treats."

Kaldur shook his head, "I have no wish to be a pet."

"Yet you just identified yourself as one." Bruce raises a brow looking at him, "Either you are or you're not. Which is it?"

He stares at him for a long time, trying to wrap his mind around this question. It wasn't that the question was hard- no. He could answer instantly that he doesn't want to be a pet. That he isn't one at all. But it's the fact..

The fact of the matter is that if he acknowledges-accepts- that he is not a pet. That means also shouldering the responsibilities for all his actions, not just the freedom to do as he pleased. To take on the consequences when it would've been his owner who was at fault then for not training him properly.

There's a gap, it's widening every second that ticks by when he doesn't answer and staring so hopelessly at Bruce as if he had the answer to his question.

Was he a pet or not?

"If I am not a pet, then what am I to you?" He asks finally. He wouldn't give an answer yet. Not until he's certain...

"Then you are simply another person I adopt into my little family." Bruce says simply, "I wouldn't put someone out just because they want a life for themselves."

"It crossed my mind that you might." Kaldur breathes out. He could do this, right?

"Verdict?"

"I am _not_ a Pet."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeeah I thought it was a good place to stop. At this point, Kaldur's on Year 3 away from the sea. Well the beginning of it at any rate. *Just as reference*<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry if this is so short. I know where I wanna go but like a lot of things, it's how to get there. Ragh, anyway..

* * *

><p>The point of problem of this was that while it's possible for a pet to become a 'citizen' it means a multitude of things. For one, the pet must relinquish any lingering notions of suing a past owner for abuse. Which utterly means many unresolved cases and the Pets that have reclaimed their 'citizenship' only to have no recourse in that matter.<p>

Which goes without saying, Kaldur couldn't legally do anything about his own mistreatment at the hands of past owners and to some extent pets as well.

However the Atlantean Prince could live without that. It only means that now, if something happens to him as a citizen, then he would be able to sue without any hindrance to his person. Granted, of course, if he had the money to do so.

But none of that means anything if he can't read English at all or write. He wasn't illiterate- far from it. He's even told Bruce that he used to compose ballads on his free time to the glory of the heroes from Atlantis's past.

"They were honorable men and women." Kaldur had said to him looking over the letters that Alfred set up. "Their battles should be praised."

"I see. So do you sing?"

"No." Kaldur shakes his head, "I have never been vocally inclined to such things."

_Don't know about that_, Bruce thought. _Pretty vocal last night_. "Then are you interested in any of that?"

Kaldur hesitates for a moment before nodding, "I am. If nothing else, the music on land is very diverse as one pod from another."

Bruce considers this for a moment, "We'll see what we can do about that. Just finish your lessons here. We'll be gauging other subjects later."

"I see." He pauses and glances at Bruce curiously, "Why are you helping me?"

"Helping you, helps me." He says before leaving to finish his own work.

Kaldur sits for a while, idly pondering what this could mean. "Does this mean I cannot stay with him?" He wonders out loud to himself.

* * *

><p>"He won't be that easily lured."<p>

"Give it time. Soon enough, the Ocean calls for all that were born here- even him."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Right now, Kaldur's sitting across from Dick who doesn't really seem all to happy to be there helping him with his English. Honestly, Kaldur himself was a little nervous about this mostly because he thinks that Dick doesn't like him very much.<p>

Ever since that incident with Wally and Conner, Dick has taken to avoiding him making Wally, as a result, also avoid him.

Leaving him alone for most of the day with occasionally Alfred for company until Bruce got home. Even then, Kaldur could feel the distance that's shaping up around him as the days had gone by when he decided not to be a pet any longer.

Which is why, he's wondering what was wrong with the black haired boy.

"If there is something the matter." He says finally, getting fed up with this strained tension, "Then address it properly. Giving me the 'silent treatment' only shows childishness."

Dick looks at him, weighing his words before saying, "I don't like you."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"I don't like the fact that..." He purses his lips for a moment as if he doesn't like admitting this, " that you were right about Wally or monopolizing Bruce."

Honestly, Kaldur hadn't expected that. Really, he was prepared for the young boy to threaten him, or something else but this..?

"Excuse me?" He blinks slowly. "Monopolize Bruce?"

Dick looks away, "Before you, he used to spend more time with us." He looks at the paper, "And you spelled this wrong."

"Hm?" He looks over, "What do you mean? "

"Here, it's 'z' not 's'. They'll take points off for that."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's just...Never mind. It's also weird to.."

Kaldur tilts his head, "Treat me like something that's _not_ a pet? _Human_?"

"Something like that."

He turns this over in his head for a while before saying, "Wally's...strange. I do not understand him or his-any of those that volunteer for this- desire to belong to someone else."

"There's lots of reasons for it." Dick glances over a few more words, "Mostly, I think people don't want to be alone."

"And they need to own others?"

"Didn't say it had to make _sense_." Dick glances at him, "A pet can't inherit your money unless you specifically will it to them. Even then it's regulated to someone else to over see the whole financial thing. People think pets are safer then their own family." He pauses for a moment thinking, "That it's easier."

"I do not understand." Kaldur frowns at this."I also do not understand the use of this word. Galumphs? How is that a true word?"

"Don't ask." Dick said looking it over, "There are a lot of words in American English that's just plain weird."

* * *

><p>AN: And yes, Galumphs is a word. It means to move clumsily or heavily. *The more you know~.*<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: See, told ya I didn't leave it. D: *still got a couple of papers to finish*

* * *

><p>He cannot stand this. It has been almost two weeks since Bruce last touched him and he doesn't like that. Correction, his<em> fantasies<em> aren't fulfilling enough.

Two weeks and Bruce has not touched him at_ all_. He's gone before Kaldur wakes. He's not there when Kaldur goes to sleep at night. However, Kaldur knows he's been there because of the fading warmth from his side of the bed.

Put it simply- Kaldur was becoming a bit lonely.

He gnaws a little at the end of a pen thinking on how to do this. He wants him-but he doesn't want to seem needy.

At the moment, it's the rare time that Bruce is home up in his study.

Perhaps...?

No, he dismisses the idea and looks away. Another thought that's kept him awake was the idea of what Conner and Megan had offered.

Really it was null now. He would become a citizen of this land and return to his home when he pleased without so much of a problem.

No, his real issue was why Black Manta's men were there. Had something happened to Atlantis? Was the kingdom in need of assistance?

His father would've never allowed such scum to rise to the surface world- lest they knew that their world is real and then they would never stop hunting them.

He needs to figure this out, but how?

He makes a face, no he shouldn't involve Bruce, but then again...perhaps he _could_? Bruce didn't seem like the type to try and make money off of flesh- buy it, maybe but still..

Eventually he got up, he needs to make a choice and soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain you wish to continue this, Master Bruce?" Alfred raises a brow.<p>

"Of course, Alfred." Bruce leans back somewhat, "If he's going to be a citizen here, he needs the proper documentation."

"This is illegal, I'm sure you know." Alfred pours some tea into his cup. "In several countries I might add."

Bruce only smiles slightly, "I won't tell if you won't."

"Of course." Alfred's brows rose in a vague amused expression before he left him.

* * *

><p>Kaldur has no idea what he's suppose to do now. He's been at the manor for almost six months now. In that time frame after the initial first month or so and then this, he had been drilled on everything he needed to know for this citizenship test.<p>

It was extensive, long and detailed. It reminded him of his lessons when he lived in Atlantis.

Atlantis, it's been quite sometime hadn't it? He wonders if he's forgetting things now because of living for so long on land. What about the language?

That thought bothered Kaldur a lot more than he wanted to admit.

In this time, he was alone right now studying a bit more because the next testing would be in a few more months. He hopes he'll know more and possibly it'll be enough. However, he doesn't want to lose any more of what he once was in order to try to get back.

Breathing out he rubs his temples slowly trying to think of other things. He glances at the clock and finds that Bruce still hasn't returned.

He wonders if the older man was avoiding him. He doesn't like that thought.

His head snaps up hearing the door open and he felt himself smile slightly seeing him.

"Bruce." Rolling out of bed, Kaldur moves to greet him but stops. What was that scent? "Where were you? It is late."

"Another charity ball." Bruce doesn't look at him heading straight for the bathroom. "Are you done studying?"

_There_- that smells female. Kaldur unconsciously felt his eyes narrow on him and his mouth turn into a frown. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"You smell like a woman."

There's a noncommittal sound as the light turns on in the bathroom. Kaldur felt his utter irritation boil over mixed with hurt and confusion. Before he even realize what he was doing, he had Bruce pinned to the bathroom floor, straddling his hips with his teeth barred for a moment.

"Did you sleep with another person?" He demands glaring at him. "_Did_ you?"

"Why should it matter?" Bruce was somewhere between a tad bit scared but mostly concerned because he's never seen the Atlantean act or rather respond so violently to something like this. "You will be a citizen soon and leave. Not to mention- you're not a pet. Why shouldn't I -?"

The stream of words stop because Kaldur kissed him. Well, not _kiss_ so much as trying to show him how _stupid_ he was being. At least in Kaldur's eyes he was.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he's reacting so strongly to this. It wasn't the first time but.. he didn't like it.

He didn't want Bruce to go out and find someone else if he's there. That realization hit him so suddenly, he nearly stops licking at the bite he placed on Bruce's chest.

He also notes that the man was not stopping him as he continued on his pursuit of touching warm skin by ripping away the clothing that stood between them.

"Foolish human." Kaldur mutters- completely in his mother tongue, "Search for others while I am here? You _will_ learn this lesson, well and not to challenge my claim."

Bruce didn't quite understand anything that was said, only grunts a bit at another bite- possibly the inside of his right thigh? "Kaldur- Stop this. What are you-" He didn't even finish that sentence while trying to sit up and stop him.

He watched as the teen makes his hard cock disappear into that hot mouth, sucking purposefully and hard at certain points that Bruce almost forgot why he should even try to stop him.

Kaldur finds the need to make it ridiculously clear that Bruce wasn't allowed to do this any more, however the ever more pressing need was to make that woman's scent disappear. It bothers him so badly, he doesn't think straight when he moves his mouth from him and stares right into his eyes as if challenging him to object to anything.

Dimly, as he moves and tosses off his yoga pants then leans forward with a webbed hand planted firmly on Bruce's chest- the webbing sliding unmercifully over the hard nipple that was trapped between the fingers, Kaldur recalls how some from the kingdom get extremely _territorial_ about their partners.

The king was notably one with the queen.

But such thoughts vanished as his eyes fluttered closed, savoring the feel of Bruce's cock filling him up as he pushes himself downwards with a groan. He settles there for a moment, unsure if he could take all of him in like this. However, he opens his eyes and looks at him, a dangerous feeling curling around the lust he felt at this moment.

"_You_ are _mine_." He says this without thinking but lifts himself up only to impale himself again, slowly riding him. "_Mine_ alone. _You_ belong to_ me_."

He should _not_ be speaking these words. They're..things you do not say to just _anyone_.

Bruce is utterly fascinated by this. Because while his Atlantean prince is riding him, those tattoos were glowing. Small sparks- that would probably hurt if he was in the right state of mind- were arching along the normally black inked arms that were now aglow in an almost harsh light blue color. He wants to touch him, he really wants to have him now and forget about his precautions to keep Kaldur at arms' length. If only because he knew that the moment the teen was a citizen he would leave.

Bruce does not enjoy the feeling of someone leaving him.

Only half aware of his movements- because this situation is almost beyond belief- his hands slip to Kaldur's waist then hips helping him more as a deep moan works itself from Bruce's lips that trails along Kaldur's throat.

Something about this seems right. Everything from the hard rocking of Kaldur on top of him, with his webbed hand that was fisted in the tousled black hair to him gripping those hips more, forcing it harder and dragging his teeth along the exposed throat that Kaldur seems to offer.

There were no other words, no endearments of any kind, just them trying hard to imprint the memory of themselves on each other in such a way that neither will forget the other.

* * *

><p>Kaldur wakes suddenly from a dream that slips away into nothingness taking everything it had been with it. He doesn't remember the dream only a vague sense of satisfaction and dread. It was a peculiar mix that he found unsettling.<p>

He realizes, with his growing awareness of his surroundings, that he's on the floor, nude, cuddled up to a warmer body. That his own body aches and is sore from the waist down among other things. He also realizes that the crook of his neck hurts pretty badly.

That's when it comes back crashing down on him like a sudden downpour of rain.

He..did _not_ just... _Did he_?

Swallowing slightly- he notes that his throat is extremely sore now- he glances up at the sleeping face of Bruce, who kept a possessive arm around him, and saw something similar when his eyes wandered towards the man's chest.

_Oh_..

_Neptune_ have it, he did something he shouldn't have.

Laying his head back down, he closes his eyes and stifles a groan of equal embarrassment and disbelief tinged with only a small bit of shame.

How was he going to explain _this_ later?


	10. Chapter 10

An: gods, my muse seem to be coming back slowly. anyway interesting stuff here sorta.

* * *

><p>Bruce notices something is very different about the Atlantean prince the following few weeks. In fact, it had come to his attention almost a week later that the youth was doing more than just studying. He was paying attention to Bruce's businesses and associates.<p>

Mind, that his citizen test was the following month and then it would take only two weeks to have it legalized which would make it yet almost another year that the teen has been away from the sea.

In either case, he found this highly suspicious and told Alfred to keep an eye on him. He was also surprised, yet a little pleased that the boys were starting to get along again in some way.

He still doesn't trust Wally completely around Kaldur even if the teen seems to have forgive the red-haired boy. Another thing he found interesting even more so was Kaldur's continuing persistence in keeping in touch with Megan's pet, Conner- another he also didn't trust- as well as Oliver's pets, Artemis and Roy.

He seemed particularly attached to Roy at that.

Even watching the feed from his cameras revealed little to nothing about his strange prince's habits.

Exactly what was Kaldur up to and why did he seem to be gathering these particular people to him? Even Dick and Wally- as well as Megan- seem to have been drawn into these little groups that happen every so often.

Leaning back, Bruce considers something before calling Oliver first.

_"Hey, Bruce."_ Oliver sounded cheerful for a man that took a bit of a tumble in the stocks. What was it? 3 points? _" What do I owe this pleasure?"_

"Nothing much, Oliver, just wondering about something."

_"Shoot."_

"Your pets have been spending quite sometime at my place." He sounds reasonable enough, "I was just wondering if they are enjoying themselves is all."

Oliver took a moment but laughs softly,_ "They have been and they've been far more helpful as of late than usual."_

"Is that so?"

_"Yes, they've taken it upon themselves to help me with some minor work. Even Artemis has taken an interest in some unimportant fishing company somewhere in the Artic region."_ Oliver chuckles, "_It's cute to see them try and help. Even if I'm going to sell that property."_

"Sell it?"

_"Yes. It's not catching as much as it used to. It's a pity though, it was a good company. Employed a lot of the locals there._" He strokes his beard for a moment, _"But because of that and some minor mismanagement it's going under."_

"I see.." Bruce wonders for a bit about the things Kaldur had been looking at. Old business records- particularly those close to the waterline. "Well, I'm sorry for that. Those people will need to find new employment somewhere."

_"Yes. But by the way, Bruce?"_

"Hm?"

_"What do you say of another arrangement? I have heard rumors that you will allow your pet to become a citizen. I was thinking that they couldn't be true."_ Oliver was fishing now.

"Oh they're quite true." Bruce smiles a bit to himself, "I've decided he's more useful to me as a citizen then not. "

_"I see...well that kind of sucks."_ Oliver laughs a bit, _"I thought Artemis might be interested in breeding with him. They would make fine children wouldn't they?"_

"Ollie, you're my friend, but I will mention it in passing to Dinah that you're trying to breed Artemis again." Dinah loved that girl like a daughter, Bruce knows she'd kill Oliver over that.

_"Hey, hey, now, I was just inquiring on her behalf is all. I wouldn't do that."_

"My apologizes then, I thought you would do something stupid and illegal like forcing them to breed." Bruce says brightly, "At any rate, I must let you go. I have an appointment coming in."

* * *

><p>"Do we always have to meet here?" Artemis grumbles glancing with some apprehension towards the cave entrance that was filled with bugs and other things she didn't care much for. "I mean really?"<p>

"This is the only place that doesn't have cameras." Dick told her for the third time. "Anyway, what did everyone find out?"

They were all there, mostly because Kaldur had assembled this little strange group in the first place. It had only been because he found a strange discrepency in some of the expenses of an old factory that had been closed long ago. It hadn't been the only one. They were small, almost an after thought in the amounts that didn't seem to make much sense but was easily made over four times it's own amount.

So he had started inquiring to Roy and Artemis about their masters' holdings as well.

It came back just as interesting as he suspect it would be. What cinched it was Megan's findings.

Though Kaldur still wasn't entirely trustful of either Wally or Conner, he let it go in favor of getting to the bottom of this. Someone has been secretly stealing small-almost miniscule- amounts of money from these various companies. He had a feeling it might be more than just them.

He can't be sure though.

"Virgil and Richie told me that their master, John Stewart, has lost some small investments as well." Conner said kicking a rock over to the opening. "Rocket's found something similar as well."

Megan nods slowly, "Zatanna told me some of the things her father has invested in has gone under but it's so small that no one thought about it much." She worries her lower lip, "My friend Karen says the same thing. So it is safe to say it isn't just us."

"Question is why though." Wally rubs the back of his head for a moment before eating something from the chip bag he was holding.

"Do you always need to eat so much?" Artemis looks at him disdainfully. "You eat like a pig!"

"Hey, I have a high metabolism. I need to eat!" Wally glares at her.

Roy and Kaldur shared a look of exasperation while Megan and Dick tried to calm the two down.

"Regardless, what do we do with this?" Roy folds his arms a little watching them all. "You don't think whoever is doing this will politely back down and say 'sorry' do you?"

"No, I do not." Kaldur mutters, "I was hoping it was not true, but I see that we must tread carefully here."

"Why's that?" Conner favors him a look, "Do you know something you're not telling us?"

Dick, along with the others, turn their eyes towards Kaldur for a moment. "Do you know who this is?"

"I..have a feeling but I wish to be certain before we make any sudden movements." Kaldur says carefully, "We do not wish to catch their attention before we are ready. Whoever these thieves are, they do not know that we have caught on to their trail. We need to gather more evidence and find who is responsible before giving them over to the proper authorities."

"And if that doesn't work?" Roy asks wanting to know. "What if they get off with a slap on the wrist? Or worse, no one believes us and they get off anyway?"

Kaldur breathes out slowly, "We need to make sure they do not. Our lives are good now because of the people that care for us. We should look out for their best interest as well."

"We should head back up." Dick says finally. "Kal, can I talk to you fro a bit?"

Nodding as the others left them, Kaldur glances at Dick. "What is it?"

"Seriously, what's really going on?" Dick watches him. "You were never interested before. So what gives?"

Kaldur purses his lips but turns his eyes away, "I..am merely doing as dictated in my culture to do."

"Which is?"

"Looking out for my ...partner's interest and protect what is his."

Dick's brows rose, "Partner?"

Kaldur colors slightly- thankful that his skintone reveals little to nothing. "My...husband. As this language would say."

"_Husband_?" Dick's voice went higher than necessary, "What do you _mean_ husband?"

"I..unintentionally have married us both according to the customs of my people." He answers sounding extremely embarrassed. "So, as far as they are concerned, we are a.._mated_ pair."

"But he's a _guy_!"

"It matters not." Kaldur mutters turning to go. "I-_We_ should catch up with the others, Dick." He was literally 'fleeing' from the boy who was still staring at his back in disbelief.

Bruce Wayne...was _married_? To a _pet_?

"Man, this will be front page news if the rest of Gotham got a hold of it."

* * *

><p>"You need to do something."<p>

"What do you think I should do?" There was a sarcastic edge to it, "Scream 'here I am' to him?"

"No. But the word is he intends to stay on the surface- if land dwellers' words are worth anything at all."

"They are and it seems he is intending citizenship."

"We need him down here. He is a liability. We cannot have him out of our reach."

"And you propose what?"

"Bait."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know it's not long but. well..trying to revive my muse. She's being fickle again.

* * *

><p>Like before, he worries over the whereabouts of his wayward son. Wondering as to why or even how he disappeared. Kaldur'ahm was not one to ignore his duties, yet he recalls how a frantic looking Garth came to them and alerted them of Tula's injury.<p>

It had been fortunate that she had survived and had only said that the prince must've came into his powers just then. She admitted to his wife that she had fallen for Garth and had told Kaldur'ahm of this.

Mera theorized that such a shock may have triggered the reaction. "It is not as though he is trained to hold his emotions with those he can power is unexpected in one so young."

In the end, Orin hadn't cared. He just wanted his son back, but the years have proven to be long indeed and news of Kaldur'ahm scarce. What made it even worse was that his toddler son, Arthur, was ill as well. It was a mysterious condition that left him asleep more often than not.

The people were becoming restless.

He needed a fit heir- but not only that, he needed to know if Kaldur'ahm was well.

Still, he frowns glancing as someone cleared their throat.

"What is it?" Orin mutters wearily, "I told you not to dis-"

"But sire, there is news about Prince Kaldur'ahm!"

Orin looks at him, eyes wide for a moment in shock. "What news? Tell me now!"

* * *

><p>With Dick in school and Wally following more leads back at the manor, Kaldur finds himself at the office-well one of them- of where Bruce often frequented. It wasn't hard, really, to keep himself disguised well enough with glasses, a formal shirt with a hoodie he had borrowed from Roy on his last visit. It made things easier that was for sure.<p>

He just never thought it would be so big on the inside that he couldn't help himself but look around in awe. After all, he's only been to very few places aside from the manor and that was to see Artemis and Roy and a store for clothing.

He didn't even see where he was going until he accidentally bumped into someone. "My apologizes." He said turning, "I did not mean to disturb you."

"It's quite alright, son." The elderly gentleman said though looks him over curiously, "Though, why are you here?"

"I.." Kaldur closes his mouth unable to think of a better reason as to why he would be here.

"Looking to intern?" The dark man asks amused, "If so, you would have to make an appointment."

"Yes, I am sorry." He mutters again, "What is your name, sir, if you do not mind my asking?"

"Lucius Fox."

He bows slightly towards him, not risking a handshake. Webbing was more noticeable then, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Amused, Fox watches him for a moment before saying, "This would be the part where you tell me your name."

"Kal." Wasn't entirely a lie. Roy called him that on occasion so did Dick and Wally. "I was hoping to get an interview with you."

"A reporter?"

"No, just a student." Kaldur said smiling easily, "I was wondering who I should talk to, but you seem to be well respected here if the looks of others are any thing to gauge."

With a slight smile, Fox motions him to follow, "They should. I am the chairman of the board ever since Mr. Wayne came back from his trips."

"I see." Kaldur nods slowly, "What is it like to work here then?"

Considering a moment, Fox glances at his watch before nodding to him to follow him as he spoke.

If nothing else, Kaldur will at least learn more about the people and history of this place.

Though he really should've been paying more attention about where they were going because Fox nodded at some woman behind a desk then stops before two oak doors.

"Listen, son, do you think I am a stupid man?"

Kaldur's eyes widen as he shook his head, "No. No of course not. Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Why don't you be more honest about who you are?" Fox shakes his head a bit before reaching up and taking his glasses, "Only real idiots are fooled by a pair of simple glasses."

He looks away,"I...just.."

"Wanted anonymity, I'm sure. But why are you asking so many questions about the company when you could've just asked your owner?"

His eyes flashed a bit, "He's _not_ my owner. He's..." He then closes his mouth. "I am trying to understand, is all. It would be good to have it from someone else as well."

"I see." Which, Fox didn't to tell the truth, " Well, I'm certain Mr. Wayne can explain it far better than myself." With that he knocks on the door.

Kaldur swallows slightly wondering what to tell Bruce about his appearance here. He had cautioned the others against telling their guardians about their little investigation but it would be hard.

"Enter."

* * *

><p>"Tell me again, where did you see him?" King Orin watches as the person in front of him tries hard not to fidget.<p>

"Um.. you see.." She wonders about what else she should say but fixed her dark eyes on him, "I was on the surface at the time-"

"Which was strictly forbidden." Prince Orm adds raising a brow.

Orin waves his hand, "That, if your information proves useful, I shall forgive with full pardons, Lorena. Now, tell us. Where did you see Prince Kaldur'ahm last?"

Lorena breathes out for the moment before speaking again. "I saw him in the city of Gotham. They have a harbor that connects to the providence-"

"Yes, yes." Prince Orm said, "But what did you see?"

"The prince was in the company of.." She hesitates.

"Of?" Queen Mera frowns at this, "What is it that gives you pause so?"

"My lady, " Lorena looks to her, "I do not wish to _alarm_ any of you but- his highness was being sold."

"Sold?" Orin doesn't like the sound of this, "What do you _mean_ sold?"

"There is a system on the surface world that exists that sells humans as..well.. Pets." She explains, "I fear that Prince Kaldur'ahm may have been captured when he disappeared and sold in such a system."

Mera gasps softly and looks towards her husband who had a dark expression on his face.

"Lorena, you shall show us where you last saw him in this 'City of Gotham' and we will bring him back."

"Yes, your majesty." Lorena relaxes a little. Thank gods she wasn't in trouble. But.. how could she tell them that he had been sold already?


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Forgive me for the shortness. *Am incredibly sleepy at the moment. * Plus this is all That came out. I don't think it's even that good, but meh. At least Muse is reviving I suppose that's good?

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Bruce frowns after he said his thanks to Fox for bringing him in. Still it was a surprise as he never comes out on his own like this It could have something to do with his strange behavior before...<p>

"I thought it would be appropriate to visit you at your place of work." Kaldur tries to think of a way of how to get out of explaining it. "I was curious and it was suggested that I could simply visit this place to know for certain."

Bruce leans back in his chair for a moment before telling his secretary to hold all his calls for the next hour or so. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. There were too many strange things happening at once and the pets- plus their young owners have been looking at things that previously didn't interest them. Not just the little group that gather at the Manor- but others. Stewart had replied to his message-_ finally_- about his pets' strange and secretive natures. Especially since it seemed one of them kept contacting Jon's niece and her pet, _frequently_.

That was just those few he's been able to find. He's certain there are more. He simply hasn't found them yet.

But it all lead back to the night of the Pet Party and his own-well soon to be former- pet, Kaldur, who was currently and carefully not looking at him directly when he spoke.

After a moment, Bruce gestures him over, " I see. What about Wayne Enterprise interest you?"

"Pardon?"

Raising a dark brow, he stood in front of him before reaching out and tilting his chin upward slightly, "You have some reason for being here other than curiosity sake. You and Dick have some interesting hobbies with the pets and Megan. I've heard you've acquired a few more friends?"

Kaldur tries to keep his expression neutral, but being on land for so long has undone quite a few of his old habits, even though he hid enough of his surprise from him. Still, he knew he failed at it when the corners of Bruce's lips turn ever so slightly upward.

"Did you honestly think you could hide such a thing from me?" His lips drifted closer, "Really, it's a wonder no one else has caught on to you."

"I-"

"Why are you really interested in those files? What has you and the others searching through some old records? " The way Bruce said it sounded extremely seducetive to Kaldur's ears. "If you tell me, perhaps I can help you."

He should tell him, why shouldn't he? After all Bruce... Bruce could help and not to mention-

But he did _promise_ not to tell until they had enough evidence to prove something strange was going on. With that in mind, Kaldur only closes the distance between them and kisses him hard, slipping his webbed hand behind the man's neck. He presses his body closer, hopefully to distract Bruce from this line of question.

Bruce was torn between letting this go or continuing what he wanted to know. Whatever it is, it's making his atlantean keep his lips sealed for a reason. What was it that made him so desperate to keep it to himself?

Keeping his questions to himself for the moment, Bruce doesn't resist the needy movements of the younger man, pushing him down onto his desk, tearing away at the neatly fastened pants that frees the harden cock that had strained against it.

Kaldur moans softly, before remembering that they _could_ hear him and biting his lower lip to stifle the sounds.

However, Bruce seemed to have a different idea as he hears the drawer slide open, but Kaldur kept his eyes firmly on the man's face leaning up to kiss him again.

"Tell me." Bruce mutters his hand stroking him and squeezing just a bit, "What are you looking for?"

Shuddering, Kaldur clings to him, gripping his shoulders as a whimpering sound slips out between his plump lips. "What..?" He really couldn't think straight now as pleasure began to fill his mind. He missed this a bit, Bruce's touch like this.

A soft gasp as he felt the teeth rake against his throat, so close to his gills that his body presses harder against Bruce's.

"Tell me." Gods, the man's voice went an octave lower. It should be against the law of nature for such a tone as Kaldur tries hard to control himself just a bit to stop himself from telling him everything.

His eyes widen just a bit feeling something slick press hard against his hole. "I..._can't_."

"Can't or _won't_?" There's something incredibly alluring about this. Especially with the way he was looking, but Bruce intends- whether he gets the truth or not out of him- to take full advantage of this thrusting inside of him without any more delay. He had to hold himself back from pounding away at him like he wanted to do. Just hold it back a bit longer.

"P-Promised." Kaldur couldn't keep the sounds from escaping as Bruce thrusts hard inside of him again.

"Who?" His control was tedious at best at the moment that his eyes closed and he tried to ignore the heels digging into his thighs at the moment. "Promised _who_?"

Trying to steady his very disorganized mind, Kaldur only looks at him for a moment, then leans only to lick his lips and kisses him deeply, holding it as one of his webbed hands slide up from where it had been to his hair messing up the slicked back look.

Bruce lost whatever hold he had at the moment because it was far too tempting to simply just take him.

Kaldur, both relieved and nervous, lets him and forgets that he was _supposed_ to be quiet in the first place.

* * *

><p>"It's working."<p>

"Of course it is. Did you have any doubt?"

"Hmph, what will we do about Manta then?"

"As if _that_ deserves an answer."

* * *

><p>King Orin wrinkles his nose as he had been made to wear these strange..land-dweller clothes that were suppose to fit him well. It was highly annoying to the king of Atlantis, however, it would do for now. With only two guards, plus that Lorena girl and Garth accompanying him, he felt it would be best this way. Even though his dear wife wished to come with him- he and his brother thought it was best that she and Tula stayed behind to mind the kingdom.<p>

Privately, Orin had confided in his wife that he trusted her above all others to safeguard the throne-especially from their relatives and that he trusted her judgement until he could bring their adoptive son home.

Still, he disliked this world. It was far too dry and too warm for his tastes. The air felt toxic to him, but Lorena- dressed in some other version of land-dweller clothing that she had assured him was appropriate- told him that they would be fine.

"Even though I must warn you, your highness." The olive-skinned girl glances back at him, "Not everyone will respect your position. We are, per your request, undercover. We must all be more familiar with each other in their eyes. Otherwise they will suspect something amiss."

"Is that so?" Orin frowns but nods, "And what say you?"

"For one, "Lorena began glancing at them, "We must introduce ourselves from another small country. It would explain your lack of ...finesse with the common language. And for another, your guards well.." She tilts her head for a moment, "I am certain we can simply call them bodyguards. However Garth may have to be introduced either as your ward or your pet. I, myself, am an independent. I am no one's pet as registered with their agencies."

"Garth-"

The black haired boy shook his head, "My king, it is fine if you wish for me to be a pet of yours, as per custom here. Perhaps it would allow me more freedom than a simple ward."

"If that is what you wish, Lord Garth, " Lorena nods, "then you must be doubly careful about how you act and who you question." She turns looking around a bit before trying to hail a taxivan, "It is not unheard of for pets to be stolen."

"Understood." Garth said.

Orin frowns watching the vehicle park on the side, "How will this help us find Kaldur'ahm?"

Lorena only pauses to tell the driver the directions before looking at her king and gesturing for them to enter as she switches back in her language. "To know a place or to find people within, you must tour it discreetly. We will find Prince Kaldur'ahm, your majesty." She slips in and showed them how to buckle up if need be then had to explain to them why such things are necessary.

"Where the heck are you guys from?" The taxi driver asks thoroughly puzzled, "Sounds like..latin or something."

"It is." Lorena told him giving him an innocent smile, "My boss here is from Greece. A very old money kind of place. He's here on business, as you can tell."

"Right..." The driver decided he didn't want to know any more than that as he pulls off into traffic.

Garth looks out the window, half marveling at the surface world's buildings and the sky itself. Wherever Kaldur'ahm is, he could only pray to Poseidon that his good friend is safe.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: gods, it took me forever to figure out where I wanted to go and how soon. Hopefully it'll pick up more. *crosses fingers* and no more distracts? (Ha, probably jinxed myself)

* * *

><p>"So, it leads to there?" Kaldur ask the others once they were gather again at the Wayne manor. Before them is a map with pins on each city they found some suspcious activities in. "I wonder why so far?"<p>

At the moment they were looking at a place in Greenland. Remote, volcanic place that most would rather not live on. It was certinally a puzzle as to why the trail lead them there.

"No idea." Wally mutters taking a bite out of a bannana. "But that's the direction we got there."

"Yeah, some of my contacts from overseas also showed the same indication there." Dick told them, "So it's international. Not just here."

"But why is the question. We haven't answered that yet." Conner eyed the map before glancing up at them. "We've got enough to help but this is just...ridiculous. It could take years to find out everyone."

"And not to mention who the ringleader is as well." Roy adds. "We'd have to bring people in. Others that can help us- even.." He looked as if he had eaten something bad, "Get the masters to help."

"Think we should?" Artemis frown a little at that. "I mean...we could solve this."

Kaldur was silent for a while longer before shaking his head, "No, I think we should include some of them. Roy is correct, this has become bigger than just money laundering from a few coperations. See there?" He turn towards the screen and shifts to a few records, "They are also moving things as well. What? I do not know. This could become more dangerous than we thought."

"I want to see this to the end." Megan says softly, "I- I know we need the help but we need to see what is happening."

Kaldur breaathes out for a moment, "I will speak to Bruce. He seems trustworthy enough to help. I suggest, Megan, that you speak with your Uncle. and Artemis- your mistress seems also to be able to be of some help as well. Dick, Wally, I need you two to research a bit more on what they're using those funds for or better, what is coming and going from that place."

"What about the rest of us?" Conner asks, "What do we do?"

"Keep an ear out from our friends. If anything moves now, we'll know about it."Kaldur told him though wonders how exactly did he become defacto leader of this ragtag group. All he did was made them aware of something strange and..well... "If none of them will help us, we'll do it ourselves. We need these in triplicates- or however many copies we can get. Just in case our first and second plan does not work."

With that, they dispersed from their metting place, though as they left Kaldur muses," It might be better if we meet next week. It seems to be coming too noticable."

"True." Dick agreed. "I'll find somehwere else for us to meet-"

"Why not our place?" Artemis glances over, "It's not too strange for people and pets to drop by like this."

Again, an agreement was made. Next week, at Queen's manor. Hopefully they wouldn't have to sneak around as much as they did now.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty?" Lorena steps into the hotel room that she had been able to get for them. Really it was quite lavish than the other rooms she's ever stayed in. Still, they've been there for almost a week, and there was still no sign of the prince. However, she's heard many things about various other oddities that's happened in the months that have passed.<p>

Particuly one being that strange men crashed a pet party at Oliver Queen's place. It was interesting tidbit, she wondered if it could be connected. Still, a little more digging in the old records and news media gave her a rather solid and big break.

"What news have you found?" Orin was rather disgusted by this world. The only good thing was their food, but aside from that he would rather have them all drown.

Garth served the tea to them all, having found that being a pet- depending on the 'master'- was almost no different from a servant. And thanks to Lorena, they managed at least a translation spell so they could understand others around them and even communicate with them just a bit.

"The prince has been taken in by a very affluent man named Bruce Wayne. He's the owner of Wayne Enterprises. " She said to him showing him what she found, "His office is located close to here. Mostly he stays in the city at the headquarters. He also has a home on the outskirts of the city as well."

The king nods picking up the cup of tea pondering for a moment, "When can we arrange to see him?"

"I have already taken the liberty of inquiring about that, your majesty." Lorena told him, "We were lucky enough to have a spot open around late noon, tomorrow."

Finally, the bearded king smiles at her, "Thank you, Lorena. You have done well. When the prince is secured and we return to Atlantis, then I shall reward you most handsomely for you part in this."

She bows, smiling just as widely, "Thank you, your majesty."

Garth wonders what the state of the prince would be. "We should be prepared." He said to his king once Lorena was gone, "Many of these people that were pets have become disturbed or even..well.. I wish not to alarm you."

"From what you've told me, Garth, I'm afriad that it may be the case with Kaldur'ahm." He sips the warm tea pondering more, "However, once we return home, I am certain he will become better."

"I hope so, your majesty. I really do."

* * *

><p>He decides to tell him at the office. Mostly because he wants to give the others time to find out more informaiton before they act. Now that they know him, he could move as freely as he wants around Wayne Enterprises Headquarters. He walks right by the secertary with only a nod towards her before slipping into the room.<p>

Bruce is looking over something on the computer and talking to someone on speaker. With him somewhat busy, Kaldur takes the moment to collect his thoughts. He has to figure out how to explain this to him. Hopefully in a way that Bruce will allow them to still somehow be part of the investigation.

They still don't have all the peices yet, which annoys him quite a bit. If only-!

"What brings you here?" Bruce's voice interrupts his thoughts. "You usually don't come here unless there's a reason."

"You are correct in that assumption- this time." Kaldur smiles slightly before striding over towards him, "I have ome to tell you something of great importance."

Bruce leans back, considering him for a moment, "Why not say what you want, a little closer?"

Kaldur surrpeses the need to roll his eyes before he moves around the desk and leans against it, "It's..about before. What I could not tell you."

That seemed to have his attention. So, while Kaldur explained not only his findings but also what they as a group had discovered, he found himself wanting very much to touch him. Not entirely sexual but because he is close and he is right there. He just really...

Almost as if sensing it, Bruce pulls the teen onto his lap, leaning back into the chair, this time he felt himself relax. Even though he is attentive, he wonders what happened to make him truly want to touch Kaldur like this. He hadn't noticed it before but today, it seems glaringly obvious, especially when he finds himself tempted to lightly bite that scar he left on the teen's neck. These possessive tendencies, he's noticed, increased quite alarmingly so since that night on his bathroom floor.

Even now, he's not quite certain what that exactly meant, however he pulls his full attention back to what Kaldur was saying finding himself puzzled as the teen was about it all. That attack at the party is somehow linked to this, that and the fact that Kaldur finally told him who they were made him even more worried and a bit angry.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" He captures Kaldur's chin and made him look at him, "If what you said is true, we're damn lucky they didn't attack the manor."

"They did not notice my presence there." Kaldur fought the childish inclination to pout- just a little. "I was not sure if it was simply a robbery, which they are known for, or if they were searching for me. In either case, they did not strike again. However, I wonder if it is connected with the missing money and why that particular abandoned area where not many things can survive."

"Who knows?" Bruce lets his chin go but his hand drifted over the mark again. "What you've kids have done is remarkable though. "

"We wish only to help." Kaldur tilts his head a bit, enjoying the touch. "We want to know why and stop it. We suspect they may be moving cargo- or perhaps, if I dare to think it, that this cargo maybe be people."

Bruce stills for a moment, "You know what this mean?"

"Yes."

"We'll need more evidence."

"How much more does it take?"

"Until it's beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Kaldur sighs at that, wondering about it. If the theory was correct, though that would mean-

"Mr. Wayne, your twelve-thirty is here." The voice from the intercome announces.

"I should go." Kaldur reluctantly gets up to move.

Equally reluctant, Bruce lets him before leaning over to the intercome, "Send them in." To Kaldur, he stood and pulls the teen close before stealing a kiss from him. "I'll see you at home. We'll talk about this with the others as well."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. Besides, it'll be interesting to play detective for once." Bruce smirks a bit, "What do you say, Watson?"

Kaldur could only smile before turning to see the door open and his smile disappear underneath utter shock. Bruce, having not known what Kaldur had seen quite yet, wonders what the matter was before he also looks up to see his secertary letting in a blonde bearded man with a dark haired teenager next to him and an olive skinned woman that was before them.

Apparently they also weren't expecting this as well because the blonde man spoke Kaldur's name.

"Kaldur?" Bruce looks from the teen to them and back, "Do you know them?"

Awakwardly, Kaldur pushes away from Bruce feeling as if he had done something completely wrong. Still he bows his head, not even daring to look up at him.

"Kaldur?"

He finally turns his head back to Bruce who seemed on the edge fo panic and worry before saying, "I should. The blonde man befor you is my father, the King of Atlantis."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Holy shit, I wrote more here than I thought. o-o I hope it's worth the wait guys. xD; Sorry about that.

Also, I totally googled a latin word or two. I didn't take the class on it. So forgive the rough translation.

_**Macula**_- blemish, mark, spot, ect.

* * *

><p>Even though the king's first instinct was to go and take his child back, the first thing he notices is the mark on Kaldur's neck. His eyes widen in surprise then narrow on the man dressed in black. Before anyone could do anything, the king of the seven seas is on Bruce, grabbing the man by his throat and holding him up off the floor.<p>

"_Father_!" Kaldur has never seen him like this before. He appears truly enraged and began spouting off words with heat that would normally be reserve for the most vile criminals.

"How dare you! Initiating _Macula_ on a royal prince? You_ cur_! I shall rip out your spine for this!" Orin bellows.

"Your majesty, please!" Lorena and Garth both exchange worried looks because they have no clue how to stop him. Even the guards at their back were pretty nervous at this.

Kaldur moves to pull the king's arm back- not that he had much success with that seeing as his father is _much_ stronger than he is. "He did not do any wrong. It was not shameful, father." He seriously needs to get the king to lower Bruce on the floor because the man's turning purple. "Please, release him."

The king's eyes flicker between the two before he lets Bruce go with something of an annoyance, "We will be taking him back."

"I cannot go." Kaldur told him, "My place is with my_ mate_."

Bruce is a bit busy trying to assimilate and breathe at the same time, to get what's happening around him. He then realizes what the atlantean prince had said. _Mate_? He looks towards him loosening his tie to breathe easier. He's certain that it didn't mean _friend_. "I demand an explaintation here!"

It's not the first time that Kaldur has wanted to hide. It wouldn't be the last time, he's sure. "I.."

"Why don't we all calm down?" Lorena decides to tray and defuse the situation, casting a look at Garth for some help here. "It would be best to discuss this with cooler tempers."

"She is correct." Kaldur edges in front of Bruce, giving Orin his best smile. "It would be best to at least hear out the situtation in a place that is more private."

It takes a while, but Orin eventually nods his consent. "Very well." Still, he gives the other man a glare. "We shall speak of this at another time."

"Perhaps, you and the others would prefer to come to our home?" Kaldur really prays that Bruce would help this along, "If that is not a problem?" He glances over his shoulder for a moment. Hesitating a little.

Bruce doesn't like the idea, but at the same time he knows it's better that way. For other reasons of course. "Yes, over dinner."

* * *

><p>Nervous but relieve to have adverted something terrible, Kaldur wonders exactly how in the seven seas did anyone guess to look here. He wonders about his Mother and the brother he's never met. Surely, they should be safe in Atlantis- right? Still, it made no sense to him that his father would actually physically be here.<p>

Send others? Yes. Of course. That would made more sense to seen carriers, so why?  
>Though now that his father and entrouge has left and he's alone with Bruce once more, Kaldur's nervousness did not disappear.<p>

"What is this all about?" Bruce starts tossing the tie off and unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt because now anything encircling his neck makes him a bit anxious. Then again, he's just been strangled by an inhumanly strong man. "Mate? _Macula_? I know my Latin is a bit rusty, but doesn't that mean-"

"Marked." Kaldur supplies and sighs softly seeing the rapidly fading hand print. That's good, he'll heal much better now. "It is a primitive but very much how we..."He pauses for a moment searching for the best words in this, "Are wedded. "

"We're _married_." Bruce's flat tone made Kaldur flinch just a touch. "Is that why the scar on my chest hasn't faded? Because we're mates?"

Kaldur nods finding this to be difficult for some reason but holds onto his emotions for a while longer. He had to get Bruce to understand this. " Yes. It is_ irreversible_. There is more to it than just the scar upon your chest, Bruce."

"Explain."

"The magic within me has left itself on you. You will heal faster, gradually become stronger, and perhaps if there is an aptidue for it within you, you might be able to perform small feats with it." Kaldur shifts his weight a bit, "The truth of the matter, because of it-_ of me_- you will not age much as well. It will be slowed down to match my own. It is the nature of this. My father was furious not _just_ because we are together, but because it means _you_ have been gifted with many attributes that are associated with my people- which includes long lifespans."

Bruce rocks back on his heels, because it's quite a bit to assemble. Really? _Magic_? He knows he shouldn't dismiss the idea, but it's quite hard of a notion to accept when it's happening to you, _personally_.

"How long do you live on average?"

"The very least?" Kaldur tilts his head slightly trying to recall the number. After all, it isn't everyday he has had to explain it in depth to an outsider. "Barring illness, accidents and the like- we can live up to five hundred years. Most live up to four hundred and fifty. The oldest is five hundred and ten years old."

"How old are you?"

Kaldur's brows rose a bit at that. "I am-as of now- effectively sixteen years of age. I will be seventeen come this fall." He breathes out and dares to move closer to him, "Are you furious with me?"

The older man runs a hand through his hair watching the expression on the teen's face. They had a lot on their plate and now this too? He wonders, though about it. Maybe..maybe this is a _good_ thing?

"No." He says finally offering a hand to him, accepting what the next line of thought that came along in his mind as he pulls Kaldur to him. "No, I'm not mad at you. It sounds like a heavy burden to me."

He could feel him relax finally and seem to hug him even tighter. Bruce wonders if he could actually give this up.

* * *

><p>At home, Kaldur asked Wally if he and Dick- or any of the others- found any more information they could use to plan their next course of action. But getting a negative from the red head, he settles on preparing for the evening. He worries a bit about how his father would take this-or Garth.<p>

He still wonders why they were even here but such things are rendered mote when the doorbell rang and Alfred greets them with the normal surface custom.

Kaldur cannot help but fidget a little as his father is shown into the parlor for the time being.

"Dinner will be served shortly." Alfred told them before leaving them to their conversation.

The awkward atmosphere obviously weighed heavily on everyone- it's more apparent in Wally than anyone else. The boy couldn't keep still even for a second and kept stealing glances at the cookies.

Eventually, Garth speaks up.

"You have a lovely home."

"Thanks." Dick says but it's pretty obvious what the elephant in the room is here. "Look, we didn't know-"

"Matters not." Orin says, "We will be taking Kaldur'ahm home with us this evening, afterwards."

Kaldur shakes his head slowly, "You know I cannot. I cannot abandon my life here."

"We_ can_ reverse this-"

"That is _uncertain_ and _experimental_. I know of what you speak, Father. I've read it as well. It never turns out right."

Garth frowns, "Will you really allow yourself to be tethered to this.._land dwelle_r?After everything they have done to you, my prince?" His purple eyes shift from them suspciously to him. "I have learn much of these people, Prince Kaldur'ahm, they are not honorable at all!" He breathes out, "How can you _consent_ to stay here? It must have affected your ability to see things clearly."

"Garth." Kaldur frowns deeply, eyes glinting ever so slightly, "You are my friend, one that I most liken to a brother, but I will _not_ tolerate that kind of accusation towards this family."

"Family!" Garth stares at him in disbelief, "Do you hear _this_? His _kidnappers_ are his family now!"

Kaldur takes a moment, "They were not the ones that kidnapped me from the sea. They're merely the ones that rescued me from the hell I was in."

"If I may?" Lorena interupts, trying to play something of a peacekeeper here, "Prince, can you tell us about how you came to be here? Maybe that may shed some light on this?" Her brown eyes flicker over towards the king and the young lord to the others. "And, if you would, tell us why you do not wish to return?"

Kaldur hesitates here because he didn't want to tell everything to his father and friend. There were somethings, he knew, that would be taken wrongly. So, he told everything from the time he left Atlantis to how he ended up in the ownership of Bruce Wayne. He told of how he was eventually granted his own freedom as well. Of course, these events were _greatly_ censored.

"I wish to stay with my mate because originally I detected something was amiss from his financial records of past dealings. I alerted others and inquired if they were having the same difficulties." He pauses for a moment, eyes moving over to Wally and Dick for a moment, "We have found that it was not just Wayne Enterprises but other companies of similar caliber. We dug further and found it traces back to a place north As of right now we have no idea what is being shipped there or why."

Orin shakes his head slowly, "Kaldur'ahm, this has _nothing_ to do with us. These are land dweller's problems."

"No, Father, it may become _our_ problem. What I have failed to mention is that Black Manta appeared on land at a party we were all attending." He hopes he didn't have to elaborate more. "I believe it may be connected."

"Do you have proof?" Orin asks, "Why have you not told us that before?"

He shook his head but answers,"I did not think you would be so adamant about it."

Garth frowns himself thinking about it, "This maybe be all well and good, but what does that have to do with us? Indeed, Black Manta is the enemy and we should bring him to justice. However, this is about bringing _you_ back to Atlantis."

"Why are you so eager for Kaldur to return?" Bruce turns a glass in his hand but glances over at them. "He's expressed his desire to stay. So what's the problem?"

Orin's lips thinned for a moment before he says, "Because he is my son. It is natural-"

"Your _son_ is _effectively_ married at this point." Bruce sets the glass down, "Now, lets try this one more time. What is it? Why do you want him back after losing him for two years? What took you so long to find him?"

"This world is quite vast." Garth said with a trace of annoyance, "We have spent much-"

"_Neptune_ have it." Orin interrupts the boy, "We have tried- the gods knows we have until Lorena here stepped forward." He breathes out not really wanting to share this but finds he must. Still, his eyes seem to hold hint of sadness to them no matter how much Orin tries to hide it.

It is this that tells Kaldur something is dreadfully wrong, "Father...?"

"As you know, Kaldur'ahm, your mother was indeed pregnant when you disappeared." He said looking solely at the blonde boy before moving towards him. "We still sent out our people searching for you after the incident with Lady Tula, but it seemed almost in vain. Then.." He faulters there for a moment as if saying this would make it become a reality-again. "Some months ago, your brother, Prince Arthur, was murdered. "

Kaldur rocks back on his heels at this news as if to absorbe what felt like a hit in the gut. All this time, he had thought his family would simply forget him because of this new child- a true heir- and they had_ not_. What's more, the little brother he has never had the chance to meet or even see...

For the first time, he curses his existence at that moment. _Arthur_. His brother's name that he's never heard until now. He felt his lips moving to say the name but stops short as he listens to what his king had to say.

"Your mother is beside herself with grief. As much as it pains me to say it, we did not capture the culpirt." Orin continues bitterly, "Such a thing has consumed much of our time, but we also now had to find you. If the same people that have murdered such an innocent child, could also come after you as well."

His mouth felt utterly dry and he didn't even notice Bruce's presence just behind him as he mutters, "Why me? I am _not_ important enough to warrant such-"

"Because of the laws that were passed before during the time of his majesty's great-grandfather, you stand to inheirt the throne." Garth told him, "As it stands, you are the Crown Prince of Atlantis. Seeing to your protection is of _great i_mportance."

Orin nods, "As much as I wish for your happiness, Kaldur'ahm, I am afriad you must part with this world. Atlantis, your homeland, needs you now more than ever."

Kaldur could not think, he could not even process this. Everything was a swirl of noises that he simply couldn't make sense of. Why? Why had his brother died? Why was this all happening?

How could he even think to part with Bruce? Even for _Atlantis_?

The choices that stood in front of him now, makes his very heart shudder. Should he return to Atlantis? Or should he stay here?

For the life of him, Kaldur couldn't say which he wanted most.

* * *

><p>AN: This is what happens when I watch I, Claudius. Sure it's about Rome, and sure I tweaked and fudged stuff but... D: DRAMA.<p>

(Guess this is also my way of making up for how badly I handled_ Savage_ ;3;?)


End file.
